Conociéndote
by CieloDistante
Summary: Harry esta muerto, Ginny nos traiciono y la guerra la está ganando los aliados de la oscuridad. Todo parecía perdido cuando en ese momento descubro algo de Lucius Malfoy que provoca que sea enviada a 1972 y ahí no solo conozco sobre una nueva profecía sino también aprendo a conocerte.
1. Chapter 1 La guerra, parte 1

**Hola espero les guste esta historia**

**Harry Potter fue creado por J. K. Rowling, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_**~La guerra, parte 1~**_

**Punto de vista de Hermione**

No puede ser, no puede ser que Harry de verdad este muerto, no puede ser que todos estén muriendo, no puede ser que por todo por lo que lucháramos fuera por nada, no puede ser que la oscuridad este ganando la guerra.

Pero por mucho que lo quiera negar la situación frente a mis ojos es un duro recordatorio de que esto si está pasando.

Harry había ido hacerle frente a Voldemort para morir y matar así el horrocrux que tenia dentro de él, y usando la piedra de la resurrección para regresar a la vida y unírsenos en la última pelea pero no contamos con que fuera traicionado, a última hora, por la persona menos pensada, Ginevra Weasley.

**Flashback hace una hora:**

-Harry no vayas- le suplique

-Lo siento Hermione pero tanto tu como yo sabemos el porqué lo tengo que hacer.

Veía en sus ojos la decisión, la decisión de morir por los demás, por un objetivo en común, por sus seres queridos. Ya no podía ver a ese chico que me pedía las respuestas de la tarea ya sea porque se la pasaba en el quidditch o por simple flojera, no veía a ese chico que se ponía nervioso cada vez que le interesaba una chica o hablaba sobra ellas, a ese chico que con su gran amabilidad pudo ganarse amigos increíbles, ese chico que se convirtió como en un hermano para mí, el que me apoyo cuando mis padres murieron por un ataque de los mortifagos.

Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, ya no podía ver a ese chico. Ahora veo a un hombre que paso por muchas dificultades, un hombre con una gran e injusta cargar sobre sus hombros. ¿Tanto nos ha cambiado la guerra? ¿Hemos luchado tanto solo para ganar una guerra al que no van a estar nuestros seres queridos festejando y disfrutando con nosotros? Y aun que ganemos la guerra ¿Será realmente suficiente la paz para sanar nuestras heridas?

Pero algo es seguro nunca volveremos a ser nosotros mismos, aunque vivamos el resto de nuestras vidas pacíficamente siempre estarán las memorias de los horrores de la guerra, siempre tendremos una parte oscura en nosotros que nos recuerde lo que vivimos y que no salimos completamente librados de ello pero sobre todo estarán siempre esas muertes de seres queridos o de personas inocentes que nunca debieron haberse involucrado en una guerra.

Harry me abrazo mientras me decía cuanto me quería, que era la hermana que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener y que debía de confiar en él.

-Tengo que irme, por favor, no te dejes vencer. Te quiero viva para cuando regrese.

- Pero Harry no puedes estar cien por ciento seguro de que esa piedra te regrese a la vida o ¿Si acaso es esa la verdadera piedra de la resurrección? – no puedo evitar ser escéptica, sobre todo cuando estamos hablando de la vida de Harry.

- Dumbledo-

-¡¿Ni siquiera Dumbledore lo puede saber todo?! – le interrumpí sabiendo lo que iba a decir, sorprendiéndolo. Respire profundamente para calmarme – bien Harry hagamos de cuenta que esa si sea la piedra de la resurrección, de que todo tu plan salga a la perfección pero te has puesto a pensar ¿Qué podría pasar si al volver a la vida, Voldemort o unos de sus mortifagos se puedan dar cuenta y te vuelvan a matar? Dudo que esa piedra sirva dos veces con la misma persona – intente razonar con él. En mi cabeza habían muchas razones por el cual pienso que el plan de Harry es muy arriesgado y suicida.

Harry se quedo callado y parecía ver por fin los errores de su plan.

- Entonces que otra idea tienes, solo faltan dos Horrocruxes para poder tener la oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort y aunque hayan fallos en mi plan y muera al final entonces... – su voz fue bajando de volumen – ...entonces les dejare el resto a ustedes.

- ¿Y Ron? ¿Y Ginny? – Me miro confundido - ¿A ellos no piensas decírselos? Esta es una decisión importante y ellos merecen saberlo, sin importar el resultado final.

- No les diré ya que ellos no comprenderían mi decisión y harían lo posible para detenerme.

- Yo también haría lo posible para detenerte – le fruncí el seño.

- Si pero eres muy inteligente como para saber que detenerme sería lo mismo a que perdamos esta guerra. Estoy seguro que tienes varios argumentos para refutar mi plan pero no los utilizas porque en el fondo sabes que no seguir con esto es igual a que la oscuridad domine todo el mundo mágico y no mágico, a que muchos mueran pero sobre todo sería un insulto para los que ya murieron porque sería como si hubieran muerto en vano.

- Pero-

- ¿Confías en mi? – me vio directo a los ojos para asegurarse de que le dijera la verdad.

- Si – y con eso dicho me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se fue al bosque prohibido, hacia su destino.

000000000000000

Han pasado 10 minutos desde que Harry se fue para cumplir con su plan, y solo estuve parada ahí esperando inútilmente que Harry se arrepintiera y regresara pero era obvio que eso no iba a pasar así que empecé a moverme de nuevo a buscar Ron. Ya paso el suficiente tiempo para decirle sobre el plan de Harry y no pudiera hacer una imprudencia que complicara más la situación.

Hubo un momento en que creí amar románticamente a Ron pero en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes me di cuenta que solo me fije en él por el sentimiento de soledad y por puro egoísmo. Sola por ver a todos lo que me rodeaban con alguien a su lado, Harry con Ginny, Ron con lavender,y otros más. En el fondo quería eso, quería encontrar alguien a quien amar y que fuera correspondida, alguien con quien pasar los que pueden ser los últimos momentos. También tenía miedo de morir sin saber lo que es amar de una forma romántica.

Pero ¿Por qué me fije en Ron específicamente? no lo sé a ciencia cierta, podría haber sido por ser mi amigo, mi compañero de casa, por haber pasado por muchas cosas juntos, por ser el hermano de mi primera amiga, etc... o puede ser por que mi autoestima era muy baja, tanto como para engañarme que Ron hubiera sido el único en aceptarme románticamente y solamente por ser su amiga.

En la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, cuando Ron se fue dejándonos solos a Harry y a mí fue que abrí los ojos y que lo que creí sentir era solo una manera de un escape de la realidad, de distraerme con banalidades para no pensar en todo lo que se nos avecinaba. Entonces aproveche el tiempo en el que Ron estaba lejos, que estábamos cuidándonos las espaldas y vigilar que ni a Harry ni a mí nos dominara el guardapelo donde residía el Horrocrux de Voldemort, para hacer meditación y reflexionar sobre lo que es importante en el ahora y preocuparme por el futuro cuando llegue.

Así es como adquirí la calma que necesitaba para centrarme en seguir el camino que tenia adelante y no desviarme por cosas superficiales.

Misma calma que necesito en este momento y seguramente para cuando termine la guerra, claro, eso si ganamos o si no muero en la última pelea.

00000000000000

Después de veinte minutos buscando a Ron entre las paredes del gran castillo y ayudar a quien necesitara ayuda, al fin lo encontré en una esquina y por el volumen de su voz parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. Nerviosa me acerque para evitar una futura pelea pero me detuve cuando vi que ese alguien era Ginny y al saber que los hermanos no se lastimarían realmente me hizo quedar tranquila. No sabia si interrumpir para decirles lo de Harry o dar media vuelta para volver después cuando no estuvieran ocupados cuando oí algo que me dejo helada.

- ¿Por qué traicionaste a Harry?- le dijo Ron afligidamente a su hermana.

-Entiéndeme Ronald no tenía más opción, lo hice por mi familia, nuestra familia, somos de sangre pura por lo que Voldemort no nos hará nada si lo apoyamos, o al menos fingir apoyarlo –_ ¿Ginny de verdad está diciendo esto, de verdad es tan egoísta y cobarde? _– no podemos ganarle.

- ¡Harry podría haberlo hecho pero no puede porque tú lo mataste! – le grito Ron

- ¡Harry no podía ganar esta guerra, de todas formas él tenía planeado morir! – Ron le dio una mirada confundida - ¿Qué, no lo sabías? Harry se rindió ante Voldemort – le dio una mirada despectiva

- Eso no es verdad, él me lo diría si así fuera.- Ron parecía confiado en lo que dijo pero lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que había duda en su mirada y Ginny lo pudo notar también.

- ¿En serio crees eso? – Viendo que Ron iba abrir la boca para responderle Ginny se le adelanto – entonces pregúntale a Hermione si no me crees, si hay alguien, aparte de mí y del propio Harry, que sabe sobre esto es ella – dijo con celos mal escondidos.

Antes de que siguieran hablando de Harry y de mí a nuestras espaldas entre a la conversación.

- Es cierto él me conto lo que tenia planeado- Ginny al verme se sorprendió para luego volver a la seriedad anterior, Ron también se sorprendió pero si es porque aparecí de pronto o por haber aceptado de lo que Ginny me acuso, eso ya no lo sé. Mire fijamente a Ron – Es cierto que el me dijo lo que haría y no te lo dijo porque sabía que lo detendrías – me iba a interrumpir – pero me dejo con la tarea de explicarte sobre su plan cuando el ya se hubiera ido, pero gracias a alguien te tuviste que enterar de esta manera – mira a Ginny al decir lo último – que por cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste, Ginny si se supone que tu tampoco lo sabías?

Ginny me taladro con la mirada mientras me respondía- Los escuche a ti y a Harry hace un rato – fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que Ginny espió nuestra conversación -¡Y no tienes el derecho de reprocharme cuando tú acabaste de hacer lo mismo, con esta conversación! – me sonroje por la verdad en sus palabras pero me concentre en lo siguiente que dijo –después lo seguí al bosque prohibido para reclamarle sobre ocultarme información y entonces lo vi sacar una piedra, la piedra de la resurrección, según ustedes y me iba acercar cuando repentinamente apareció... - ...Fred – Ginny parecía estar muy concentrada en un recuerdo y por su cara no parecía ser uno bueno – me extrañe de verlo ahí y por verse algo translucido cuando recordé la información que tenia sobre la piedra de la resurrección. No podía creer que uno de mis queridos hermanos estuviera muerto.

-N-no puede ser Fred estaba con George luchando y ahora deben de estar curando sus heridas y preparándose para la siguiente lucha- Ron le interrumpió. Parecía más intentar convencerse a sí mismo y por el temblor de sus manos supe que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Él, freed, me dijo lo que le paso – la mirada de Ginny se volvió fría mientras nos veía fijamente –esa piedra era la piedra de la resurrección. Voldemort lo había matado mientras estábamos ocupados con los mortifagos, no lo sabía ¿Y tú Ron? ¿Hermione?

No dije nada solo vi a Ginny como empezó a derramar lágrimas y fue en ese momento que supe que lo que dijo era verdad, su sufrimiento es real. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos al saber que otra persona importante había muerto y por el dolor que Ron y Ginny estaban pasando.

Después de un momento de silencio y de controlar mis lágrimas volví a la conversación- No entiendo que tiene esto que ver con la traición de la que se refiere Ron.

- En la cámara de los secretos ¿Se acuerdan? – asentimos – Voldemort me propuso un trato que si el fallaba en ese momento entonces me convirtiera en su aliada a cambio de la vida de mi familia como ya sabemos no tubo éxito y después el año siguiente todo fue normal que me olvide de su amenaza/propuesta pero en la copa de los tres magos cuando él había regresado supe que sería cosa de tiempo para que viniera a pedirme que me le aliara.

- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! – Ron le grito – Pudimos haberte ayudado.

- ¡¿Quién Ron?! En el momento en que abriera la boca algunos de mis hermanos serian los que sufrieran las consecuencias – Ginny negó con la cabeza – nunca vino por mi y pensé que se había olvidado de eso pero cuando Harry, Hermione y tú se fueron en su búsqueda él me contacto, me dijo que solo me daría una oportunidad y que lo único que tenía que hacer era ser su espía. Obviamente no lo hice pero fue al ver a Fred que supe que fue mi culpa, por quedarme callada, que él murió. Así que fui a donde Voldemort y le conté todo, lo que Harry planeaba y que tenia la piedra de la resurrección.

Apreté mis manos en puños mientras veía con decepción a Ginny- entonces ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo, aquí y ahora? Ya expusiste que tu familia vale más que cualquier otra cosa y como dejaste a entender que te convertirías en mortifaga si Voldemort gana esta guerra entonces tu misión seria matar "inmundicias Sangre Sucia"como yo ¿no? – dije sarcásticamente usando el despectivo tono que normalmente usa Malfoy cuando se refiere a estos temas.

- ¡Hermione! – Ron no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije.

- ¡Es la verdad!- le espete para luego observar a Ginny- si Voldemort te dijera que me mataras a cambio de la vida de tu familia ¿Lo harías?

-Si – Ginny respondió sin titubeos.

- Ginny no puedes estar hablan…- levante la mano para pedirle a Ron que me dejara a mí.

- ¿Inclusive si eso significa pasar al lado oscuro? ¿A usar la maldición imperdonable?

Ginny pareció por un momento insegura pero solo por un momento porque volvió a la frialdad de antes- Si es por mi familia entonces si.

- Es una lástima porque en ese caso seremos ahora enemigas Ginevra – se cuanto ella odia que utilicen su nombre completo y es justamente por eso que lo hago para darle el mensaje de que no solo seremos enemigas sino que ya también no volveremos a ser amigas, al menos mientras ella siga con ese pensar. Aunque quiera odiarla por lo que le hizo a Harry no puedo porque sé en el fondo de mí ser que Ginny no era así, que fue la guerra la que nos cambio a todos, ya sea para bien o para mal, y si Harry estuviera aquí no le gustaría que nos odiáramos entre nosotros, además de ser un inútil derroche de energía y tiempo.

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos y gritos por todo el castillo avisándonos que aun estamos en medio de una guerra, que aun tenemos una pequeña posibilidad para ganar si matamos a Nagini.

- Ron iré a pelear con los demás, y buscar a Nigini ¿Qué harás? – se que Ron también quiere ayudar pero ahora tiene un montón de información que asimilar como para pensar en estrategias y guerras.

Suspiro mientras miraba a Ginny – me quedare un rato más, necesito arreglar algunas cosas con Ginny, cuando termine aquí iré a ayudar también- me agarro del brazo para tener mi atención - Por favor ten cuidado.

Asentí para luego salir corriendo por los pasillos del castillo sin darle una última mirada a Ginny.

**Fin de flashback :**

Desde entonces estuve peleando con alguno que otro mortifago intentando rebajar los números enemigos e íbamos bien o al menos hasta que Voldemort uso el hechizo sonorus para amplificar su voz y anunciar la muerte de Harry, causando que la mayoría se sintieran tan desanimados que aunque den pelea una parte de ellos ya se resignaron a una batalla perdida.

Cuando iba a otra sección para ayudar a otros compañeros la profesora Mcgonagall me detuvo para decirme que necesitaba ayuda para buscar a los estudiantes más jóvenes y a los suficientemente heridos como para seguir luchando para llevarlos al Gran Comedor donde esperaban algunos integrantes de la Orden del Fenix .

-¿Qué hay en el Gran Comedor como para llevar a los que no pueden luchar?- _¿y por qué siento que no me gustará su respuesta?_

- Hay un traslador. Vamos a sacar a todos los que podamos.

- Pero profesora aun…. – no pude terminar la oración ¿Aun qué? ¿Aun podemos pelear? ¿Aun tenemos ezperanza? la verdad es que aunque aun hayan algunas personas que puedan seguir luchando, no podríamos ganar.

- Eres inteligente Hermione y aunque suene duro perdimos esta guerra solo nos queda retirarnos ahora que aun tenemos aliados y sanar las heridas, ya después pensaremos en una estrategia para derrotar a la oscuridad – me vio con pesar, nunca vi a esa mujer que era como mi ejemplo a seguir tan derrotada y creo que eso fue lo que me hizo ver que su plan es, por ahora, de máxima prioridad.

- Buscar a los que ya no puedan pelear e ir al Gran Comedor, eso es todo ¿verdad? -

- Si, ya cuando todos estén en el Gran Comedor usare un hechizo para avisar a los que aun estén peleando o los que estén buscando estudiantes para la retirada. Cuando escuches la alarma ven al Gran Comedor o si estas muy lejos has una Aparición, el lugar de reunión es en la Cabeza de Puerco y la clave secreta para entrar al tercer cuarto a la derecha del segundo piso es "esperanza".

Cuando memorice la información, asentí para luego irme corriendo a buscar a esos alumnos.

00000000

Ya había llevado a tres alumnos al Gran Comedor y avise a Nevile, que me lo encontré curando a un alumno de cuarto, de la situación.

- Entiendo, gracias Hermione, terminare de curar a este chico y lo llevare al Gran Comedor.

Al ver que no me necesitaban seguí buscando.

Ya había entrado a una zona del castillo desierta así que tome la decisión de tomar un rápido vistazo y volver con la búsqueda en otras partes del castillo.

Camine atenta, con varita en mano, por si me encontraba a un mortifago, revisando pasillo por pasillo y cuando vi que no había nadie por esta zona decidí irme.

Pero es en ese momento que por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra acercándose así que me escondí en el salón más cercano. Al asomarme con cuidado entre una abertura de la puerta observe a la persona que estaba caminando por ese pasillo desolado.

Solo mi suerte puede ser tan mala como para que de todas las personas que me encontrara por ahí fuera justamente a una de las que menos quería ver en ese instante, y esa persona no es nada menos que…

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Comenten<p>

Y dejen reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2 La guerra, parte 2

**capitulo 2**

_**~La guerra, parte 2~**_

**Punto de vista de Hermione**

Solo mi suerte puede ser tan mala como para que de todas las personas que me encontrara por ahí fuera justamente a una de las que menos quería ver en ese instante, y esa persona no es nada menos que Lucius Malfoy , el gran señor de los prejuicios, claro después de Voldemort y Bellatrix.

Paso por al frente del salón donde estaba oculta y siguió por el próximo pasillo, si mal no recuerdo ese pasillo va directo a la oficina del director. Cuando me asegure que ya se había ido, salí del salón para irme a otro lugar. O bueno, esa era la idea original pero mi curiosidad del porque Lucius Malfoy fue exactamente a la oficina del director pudo más que la razón.

Seguí sus pasos pero no lo vi ya que me llevaba un tramo adelantado. Al llegar a la estatua de la entrada vi a Lucius Malfoy parado sin hacer nada, me pareció extraño que no entrara solo necesitaba la contraseña y – _oh claro no sabe la contraseña por eso está solamente ahí parado_ – después de que Snape se fuera del colegio, la profesora Mcnoganall ocupo temporalmente el cargo de líder, al menos en el colegio, y eso aplicaba también a tener autorización para entrar a la oficina del director, cambiando así la contraseña de entrada que le había puesto Snape.

Suspire, _es imposible que sepa la contraseña ya que con el poco tiempos que tuvo la profesora Mcnoganall para organizar a los alumnos no le dio tiempo de darle la contraseña a nadie más – _al pensar eso me dio gracia por saber que el "el Gran Lucius Malfoy, el mandamás no puede entrar a"…..

- Hogwarts: Una Historia – había dicho Lucius para que en un momento después la estatua se moviera para darle paso.

Lucius sonrió orgulloso y se dedico a subir por las escaleras. Mire estúpidamente intentando entender el como Lucius Malfoy pudo saber la contraseña. _I-imposible solo la profesora Mcnoganall…- - …. Pero él simplemente la dijo y se abrió la entrada. _Cuando note que aun estaba con la boca abierta la cerré y fui corriendo por las escaleras antes de que se cerrada la entrada. Aunque gracias a Lucius ya sabía la contraseña, por muy sorprendente que eso aun me pareciera, no quería mover otra vez la estatua y eso alertara a Lucius de mi presencia.

Llegue a la oficina y espié entre la ranura de la puerta para ver a Lucius mirando entre los estantes algo en particular, hasta dar con ello. _Eh ¡¿El sombrero seleccionador?! ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy estaría buscando eso? _

Vi que estaban hablando pero no podía entender sus palabras así que me acerque un poco más y me escondí tras un sofá para oír mejor.

- Dejemos las nimiedades para después, vine para preguntarte algo importante- Lucius le hablo al sombrero con calma.

- Claro viejo amigo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - _¿viejo amigo?_

- Vine para saber la razón del por qué me pusiste en la casa de Slytherin, sabias que quería estar en cualquier casa excepto esa, además en el momento de la selección tu mismo me dijiste que tenia cualidades para otra casa, entonces ¿Por qué?– me sorprendí que Lucius se quejara de haber sido puesto en Slytherin la casa de la pureza. Pero ahora que lo pienso también siento curiosidad del por qué el sombrero seleccionador es tan flexible en el orden de la casa que elige para cada alumno.

Harry me conto una vez que el sombrero lo puso en Grynfindor por qué él se lo pidió pero entonces ¿Por qué a Lucius Malfoy lo pusieron en Slytherin si él tenía otras opciones?

- ¿Cambiaria algo el saber la respuesta a eso? - el sombrero dijo tranquilamente.

- No, pero quiero saber porque fui destinado a este destino – mire confundida a Lucius _¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿No se supone que Malfoy Mayor es mortifago de corazón?_ Pero una idea invadió mi cabeza que me dejo sorprendida por lo absurdo que sonaba _¿Lucius Malfoy no es en verdad la persona que conocemos?_

**Punto de vista normal**

El sombrero seleccionador suspiro antes de responder- Lucius te diré solo lo que se me está permitido decir – Lucius observo con atención al sombrero, sin saber que Hermione que estaba escondida también esperaba dicha respuesta – Todo lo que paso hasta ahora debía de pasar, este es el tiempo correcto pero "ellos" vieron que a pesar que el tiempo fluye normalmente se vieron perjudicadas muchas vidas, las cuales tendrían un futuro prospero tanto para el mundo mágico como para el muggle – el sombrero se calló para asegurarse de que su historia es seguida con claridad – ciertamente tú debías de ir a otra casa, aunque igual terminarías siendo un mortifago, pero al menos tendrías más apoyo y orientación con los de la "luz". Pero el futuro era demasiado oscuro como para que "ellos" lo dejen pasar por alto así que intentaron volver el tiempo un sin fín de veces con diferentes minorías entre ellos para que no todo llegara como hasta ahora y esos tiempos se convirtieron en paralelos entre si. Lo intentaron muchas veces, usaron todas las rutas que podrían haber usado pero siempre terminábamos aquí, así que tomaron una decisión, que cambiaría completamente y a la fuerza el futuro aunque eso significara crear un nuevo futuro incierto y cambios drásticos que podrían alterar de tal manera el universo.

- Querido Lucius ¿Sabes cuál fue su solución? – Lucios negó intentando entender a donde quería llegar el sombrero con esa historia que sonaba más a un cuento para dormir o un relato que a la respuesta a su duda. El sombrero volvió a suspirar para luego mirar con calma a donde se escondía Hermione - Y tú querida niña ¿Por qué no sales para entrar en la conversación?

Hermione aun atrás del sofá se sorprendió de que el sombrero supiera que se encontraba escondida en la habitación sobre todo cuando ella juraba que fue lo suficientemente sigilosa y que ninguno había notado su presencia. Lucius se sobresalto con las palabras del sombrero y volteo con varita en alto buscando donde se escondía la persona infiltrada.

El sombrero seleccionador al ver esto regaño a Lucius por su comportamiento mientras Hermione agarraba valor para salir de su escondite, también con la varita en alto con precaución.

Lucius que no le hizo caso al regaño del sombrero y seguía buscando por la habitación se sorprendió a ver por fin quien era la chica que al parecer lo había seguido.

Ambos se observaron mutuamente, analizando el próximo movimiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí asquerosa Sangr… - frunció el ceño - … estupi… - Lucius guardo silencio mientras se concentraba en buscar los insultos que quería decir para luego suspirar en derrota y decidirse por las siguientes palabras- Mocosa vete de aquí, esta conversación es de adultos – hermione que estaba confundida por ver a Lucius contenerse en sus insulto termino sorprendiéndose bastante en sus palabras menos hiriente. Eso hasta que frunció el ceño en molestia por darse cuenta que acababan de insinuarle de que era una inmadura.

El sombrero seleccionador estaba observando divertidamente y con una sonrisa misteriosa la interacción de los dos magos.

- ¿M- mocosa? – Hermione le dio una sonrisita irónica -¿Eso es lo mejor que tiene después de tantos años de insultos?

- Por lo menos yo no estoy escuchando a escondidas las conversaciones ajenas.

- Déjeme refutar eso, tal vez no escuche personalmente conversaciones ajenas pero si le paga a los demás para "escuchar a escondidas" por usted o me va a negar que no le pago a algún experto en Legeremancia para que supiera y le dijera la contraseña de esta oficina – termino su argumento casi sin aliento.

Paso un tiempo de silencio donde los dos magos se observaban el uno al otro intentando encontrar una amenaza, mientras el sombrero los veía expectante de lo que pasaría después.

- ¿Y si te dijera que no le page a nadie para conseguir la contraseña?¿ Si te dijera que ya la sabía porque conozco muy bien a la profesora Mcnoganall?

**Punto de vista de Hermione **

_¿Qué? Eso es imposible, para poder saber la contraseña debió de usar Legeremancia o lo más ilógico conocer, como él dijo, muy bien a la profesora pero para eso debió tener una relación amigable con ella en algún momento de la vida y eso es __**absolutamente imposible**__._

- Bueno ya sacaron todo lo que tenían guardado ¿Por qué no seguimos con la conversación anterior? – el sombrero tomo el silencio como una afirmación para luego verme fijamente y continuar con la platica– Señorita Granger de la historia que conté sabe ¿Cual es la solución a la que "ellos" llegaron?

Negué con la cabeza sin tener una respuesta pero sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

- Ellos crearon a un ser nuevo a uno que no existía en los Mundos Paralelos- el sombrero me vio fijamente mientras decía esto – Hermione tu eres ese ser – estaba en shock por la impactante información– Tú fuiste creada por "ellos" para cambiar el tiempo original por uno nuevo – volteo a ver al otro mago que escuchaba en silencio – Lucius en todos los mundos paralelos en que te puse en Slytherin siempre venias aquí para preguntarme lo mismo, por eso en este mundo/tiempo tuve que ponerte en Slytherin para que vinieras y trajeras sin saberlo a la señorita Hermione.

Sentí que Lucius me mirada intensamente pero ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que si en lo que dice el sombrero es verdad entonces toda mi vida es una mentira.

- No entiendo, por favor explícame sobre eso de que soy un ser creado con el objetivo de cambiar el tiempo. Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

El sombrero asintió en comprensión para responder – Empezare sobre quiénes son ellos. Existen diferentes dioses que son los creadores de la existencia misma y ellos son los dioses que vigilan y resguardan este mundo. Hermione tú fuiste creada en este tiempo para que aprendieras un gran conocimiento sobre la magia y la historia para que al volver en el tiempo puedas usar esas herramientas para cambiar el mundo.

- ¿Y que pasara conmigo cuando cambie el tiempo? ¿Y si lo cambio a peor? – mire al sombrero con miedo, una Griffindor mostrando miedo y enfrente del sombrero que me selecciono, genial. _Bueno también enfrente de una serpiente y no cualquiera sino el Gran Señor del racismo, oh mejor que genial._

Mi humor pasaba de mal a peor _¿Por qué no hice caso a la razón y me fui al Gran Comedor, dejándole de toda esta locura a Lucius y al sombrero?_

- Tengo una duda ¿Por qué no crearon a esta chica en el pasado con ya todo el conocimiento necesario?

El sombrero cerró los ojos por unos minutos antes de asentir y abrirlos de nuevo para vernos con seriedad – me dieron permiso para responder a la pregunta de Lucius y una de las preguntas de Hermione – Miro hacia Lucius – Si, ellos podían crearla en el pasado con todo el conocimiento necesario **pero **si lo hacían ella sería solo un títere manejable, no tendría sentimientos y ni hubiera aprendido sobre la humildad y el respeto. – Volteo a verme fijamente – No te puedo decir lo que te pasara, primero porque estamos creando un nuevo mundo que en su mayoría nos es desconocido y lo que conocemos no te lo podemos decir, al menos por ahora, lo tendrás que descubrir por ti misma. Ya no queda tiempo te tienes que preparar para el viaje al pasado. – fruncí el ceño al ver que el sombrero o quienes estén tras esto ya está suponiendo que voy hacer algo tan arriesgado- Oh cierto se me olvido, pequeña ellos dicen que tienes que ir aun con todos tus miedos e inseguridades, aun con la incertidumbre del como vayas a cambiar el tiempo y eso es porque el tiempo en el que estás viviendo aun no es el verdadero tiempo oscuro. El tiempo al que ellos están en contra aun esta por venir.

- ¿Cuándo enviamos a la chica al pasado? – me olvide de Lucius por estar concentrada en las palabras del sombrero.

- Ahora mismo, la enviaremos a 1972– dijo de forma misteriosa– no tenemos mucho tiempo – iba a reclamarle que aun no acepte ir.

- Hermione ¿verdad? – Asentí sorprendida a Lucius viendo que por primera vez uso mi nombre – toma – dijo entregándome un anillo de oro con una gran esmeralda en el centro y pequeñas aguamarinas a los lados, era precioso – en 1972 curse séptimo año, muéstrale esto a mi yo joven.

- ¿Por qué …? - fui interrumpida al sentir un hechizo que vino del sombrero

- Lo siento, ya es hora de irte, buena suerte Hermione - el sombrero me sonrió en disculpa.

Lucius me agarro del brazo y me acerco a su pecho mientras se inclinaba a mi oído para susurrarme con voz sedosa – confía en mi yo del pasado y cuando lo veas no utilices la imagen que tienes de "mi" para tratar con él.

_- Lo que dice no tiene sentido- _fue lo que pensé antes de que la oscuridad empezara a dominarme pero antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia vi la imagen de Lucius Malfoy sonriéndome suavemente.

00000000000

**Hogwarts 1972, 08:30 pm**

**Punto de vista normal:**

Hermione apareció inconsciente en un pasillo desierto de Hogwarts, y después de 5 minutos paso un chico alto y de lentes que se paró de repente observando sorprendido a la chica desmayada, se acerco rápidamente e intento despertarla sin éxito al ver esto no le quedo de otra que cargarla y llevarla a la enfermería.

000000000000

En la oficina de Albus Dumbledore apareció frente a él, en la mesa, una esfera de cristal con una niebla de color azul oscuro. El director Dumbledore al reconocer dicha esfera acerco su mano extrañado, cuando toco el cristal una voz suave, dulce y femenina hablo:

_**~La oscuridad domino el futuro**_

_**y para evitarlo "ellos" crearon a un ser nuevo**_

_**ella vendrá al tiempo exacto a cambiarlo utilizando su inteligencia y astucia**_

_**pero eso no será suficiente, necesitara la ayuda del hombre que esconde su corazón**_

_**y con el amor de ambos lograran traer la luz de la esperanza.~**_

Dumbledore estaba impactado e iba a investigar sobre esto cuando la esfera se ilumino de repente y una sedosa voz masculina hablo:

_**~Pero derrotar la oscuridad no será suficiente**_

_**porque la oscuridad es solo la llave para despertar al mal**_

_**una criatura tan temible incluso para los dioses**_

_**y que traerá el final.**_

_**Niña que trae esperanza aprende la magia más antigua**_

_**porque en la lucha final uno de los dos está destinado a perecer~**_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Lucius Malfoy?

**Hola, espero que estén bien.**

**Harry Potter es creación de J. K. Rowling y la historia es mía. Perdón por no haberlo puesto en el capitulo 2 estaba medio dormida cuando lo subí.**

**Si pueden pasen por mis otras historias ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 <strong>

**~ ¿Lucius Malfoy? ~**

**Punto de vista Normal:**

Hermione estaba en el Callejón Diagon pero no era el mismo Callejón Diagon que conocía, todo estaba destruido, las tiendas que guardaban recuerdos de su infancia no eran más que escombros esparcidos por todos lados. A lo lejos vio una luz y como no había más que derrumbes a su alrededor no le quedo de otra que ir a inspeccionar un poco más. Mientras iba caminando solo veía más y más destrozos lo que le provocaba una congoja por lo que quedaba de todos los lugares con las que había estado, ya sea con sus amigos o sola, pero eso fue nada comparado con la escena que vio al llegar a donde estaba la luz, que viéndolo mejor era una gran fogata en un gran espacio en donde antes estaba El Caldero Chorreante, y ahí había una criatura tan grande como un dragón, o tal vez más. Tenia largos brazos fornidos que terminaban en garras, su parte trasera se componía de una gigantesca cola de dragón y en su cabeza había cuernos que parecían hechos de metal pero eso no fue lo único impactante, las criatura abrió la boca para soltar un rugido y en ese momento se vio que aparte de tener afilados colmillos también tenia otra hilera de dientes dentro de su hocico. Hermione nunca había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera los dementores le afectaron tanto.

Alrededor de la creatura había cadáveres rodeándolo y al ver mejor entre los cuerpos había tanto aliados de la luz como de la oscuridad. ¿Qué es esta criatura?

Una persona estaba parada enfrente de la creatura, era un hombre que vestía una túnica con armadura y que también portaba una lanza de oro. La bestia no parecía temerle al hombre ¿Y cómo no con tremendo cuerpo?

- ¡Blood Moon, no te saldrás con la tuya! – le grito el hombre a la bestia.

- **Creo que te falla la vista caballero_, porque aquí hay más que suficiente terror y desesperanza que prueban lo contrario – **una gutural voz, que da escalofríos, le respondió. Aunque Hermione podía oír claramente no le llego el nombre del caballero.

- La "Daughter Of Hope" te detendrá - el hombre parecía confiado en sus palabras pero la bestia, "Blood Moon" , pareció no temer a sus palabras ni siquiera con toda la sinceridad tras ellas.

- **La Daughter Of Hope puede venir cuando quiera ¿Sabes por qué, caballero _? Porque ella morirá en mis garras, porque para ganarme necesita a su complemento y aunque lo encuentre, será inútil porque la barrera que los separa será tan solida que no podrán estar con el otro – Blood Moon sonrió grotescamente al saberse con la victoria – además te olvidas de algo ¿no te parece? Aunque él es el que esconde su verdadero ser, es tu preciada hija de la esperanza la que huye de su corazón y su destino, y eso mi viejo rival será lo que me de la victoria y por fin desaparecer este mundo con todos ustedes.**

- No lo permitiré, ella tendrá aliados, yo ya le di las oportunidades que se que ella aprovechara y además… - el caballero bajo la cabeza mientras sonreía con orgullo - ¡Además ella es mi hija y confío en que ella te derrotara a toda costa!

El caballero miraba confiado al Blood Moon mientras exclama lo último pero ni con eso la bestia se amedrento.

Todo alrededor de Hermione se volvía negro pero antes de caer completamente en la oscuridad oyó la risa de Blood Moon junto con las siguientes palabras que lograron helarle la sangre.

-**Yo también tengo aliados y… **- volteo a ver en la dirección en donde estaba la chica**–… ya ella fue "apuñala por la espalda" por unos de ellos, su mejor amiga.**

000000000000000000000

**Punto de vista de Hermione:**

Desperté en una gran habitación, lo último que recuerdo es la historia del sombrero seleccionador sobre que soy una creación para cambiar un futuro lleno de oscuridad a cambio de crear un nuevo futuro incierto, que muy bien podría ser peor, y a Lucius Malfoy dándome un anillo para mostrarle a su yo joven. No espera, también paso algo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, hay un recuerdo borroso de alguien sonriéndome ¿Pero quién?

No, debe haber sido un sueño o tal vez todo lo que paso fue el sueño, junto con la muerte de Harry, la traición de Ginny y la derrota de la luz en la guerra. Al pensar eso de cierta forma me tranquiliza - _Ahora mi preocupación debería ser el averiguar dónde estoy y lo que me paso -_ en eso volteo por todo el lugar y veo que estoy en la enfermería de Hogwarts pero eso no fue lo que me impacto matando así mi esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño y eso fue lo que estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama en la cual estaba acostada, el anillo que Lucius Malfoy me dio antes de desmayarme y que este en la enfermería que fue destruida en la guerra me dio la respuesta de que estaba en el pasado, tal cual como quería el sombrero seleccionador junto con los "Dioses" que me crearon.

Entonces siento que las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas al saber que todo era real, que Harry si murió, que Ginny si nos traición, que Voldemort gano la guerra, llore por mis padres muertos, que murieron ocultándome el secreto de que era adoptada, llore ser una criatura creada solo para luchar a un mal peor que Voldemort pero sobre todo llore porque estaba sola en un tiempo lejos de mis amigos, con personas que aunque las conozco de adultos en el futuro aquí ellos no saben de mi y eso solo me hizo sentir peor.

-_ ¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal? Es cierto que amo la magia y no cambiaría por nada el haber descubierto que era maga pero ¿Ser creada por Dioses? ¿Regresar 26 años en el pasado? ¿Luchar para cambiar un futuro peor del que vengo? Amo ser maga pero definitivamente **no amo esto.**_

Y así, con ese pensamiento, mis lágrimas y mi tristeza cambiaron a ira y a un sentimiento de soledad. Quería golpear algo, hacer una rabieta, por muy infantil que suene, tirar ese anillo en la cabeza de Malfoy, ya no me importa si es el adulto o al joven, quisiera poder agarrar a ese sombre-

- Niña por fin despertaste, ya me tenías preocupada – me saco de mis pensamientos vengativos una mujer joven con traje de enfermera que se acerco a mi camilla y por sus características preví que era Madame Pomfrey pero más joven, claro – Dormiste por una semana completa pensé que entrarías en coma – suspiro de alivio, mientras me revisaba.

- ¿¡Dormí una semana!? – me altere, leí en un libro que los hechizos que provocan la inconsciencia a largo plazo pueden terminar perjudícales a la persona - _¡¿Ese maldito sombrero quería enviarme al pasado o a San Mungo?!_

_- S_i – simplemente dijo – al parecer estás bien, te trajeron en mal estado, en la semana que estuviste inconsciente pude sanar todas tus heridas pero no logre identificar el hechizo que te mantuvo dormida, así que solo esperaba a que te despertaras – me miro con pena – lo siento, no pude borrar la cicatriz de tu brazo – mire la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo que claramente decía Mudblood (sangre sucia). No me sentí mal, la Madame Pomfrey del futuro ya me lo advirtió:"Usaron un hechizo maligno en el cuchillo ocasionando que quedara la cicatriz, no hay hechizos ni pociones que puedan borrarla, tal vez con métodos muggles funcione pero te ocasionaría un gran sufrimiento ya que este hechizo fue creado para recordar eternamente a la persona el mensaje escrito y si intentas a la fuerza quitarlo ocasionara que el hechizo se revele contra ti"

- Lo sé, usaron un hechizo maligno que evita que se cure completamente - resumí las palabras que Madame Pomfrey adulta me dijo.

Se creó un pesado silencio.

- Oh, es verdad se me olvido presentarme soy Poppy Pomfrey la enfermera de Hogwarts – me sonrió con dulzura intentando cambiar el tema, le devuelvo la sonrisa agradecida.

- Mi nombre es Hermione… - no sé si sea bueno decir mi nombre con mi apellido ya que eso puede provocar que me reconozcan en el futuro cuando empiece mi vida de estudiante en Hogwarts. Aunque por otro lado si fui creada quiere decir que no pertenezco a este mundo, eso me hace casi como un estampado extra a un dibujo ya echo y eso solo significa que no existirá una Hermione Granger que valla a Hogwarts en el futuro. Además mi misión supuestamente debería haber empezado aquí solo crecí en el futuro para venir al pasado con ya todo el conocimiento. Al tener eso claro no dude en darle mi nombre completo - …Granger. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

Madame Pomfrey, o en este caso señorita Pomfrey, me vio con desconfianza por haber tardado en decir mi nombre pero fingí como si no fuera importante.

- Señorita Pomfrey ¿Quién me trajo a la enfermería? - intente distraerla de su sospecha y a la vez averiguar sobre esa duda.

- Me puedes decir Poppy y respecto a tu pregunta el chico que… - volteo hacia la entrada - …oh, que oportuno ahí viene.

Voltee a ver al chico que se había detenido sorprendido al verme despierta. Abrí mis ojos completamente sorprendida, no podía creer que me encontrara con él tan pronto. Era casi igual a su yo adulto, el mismo largo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos grises con toques de azul, el mismo porte de nobleza y aunque no era tan alto como lo recordaba era relativamente alto, también llevaba lentes y, esperen ¿lentes?, lo vi mejor para ver si mi vista estaba fallando o si estaba alucinando y es cuando al prestarle más atención noto otras cosas apartes de los lentes que tenia puestos, su larga cabellera rubia estaba recogida de lado en su mayoría por una liga azul y los ojos a pesar de ser del mismo color del adulto había algo diferente, un brillo que no sabría identificar.

Él se acerco mientras me miraba fijamente, también analizándome, pero sin mostrar la superioridad en su mirada que siempre me daba en el futuro. Y eso junto con las palabras que me rondaban en mi mente con una voz sedosa _**"**__**confía en mi yo del pasado y cuando lo veas no utilices la imagen que tienes de "mi" para tratar con él.**__**" **_fue lo que me hizo pensar si Lucius Malfoy joven de verdad era diferente al que conocía en el futuro.

- Veo que despertaste – me dio una pequeña sonrisa – Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy.

- El es el que te encontró y te trajo hasta aquí – la señorita Poppy le sonrió con cariño a Lucius, lo que pareció ponerlo un poco incomodo.

Lucius tosió atrayendo mi atención- Solo hice lo que cualquier prefecto hubiera hecho en esa situación- me miro para decir – me alegra que no fuera algo grave.

- G- gracias por traerme. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger – le dije mi nombre para ver su reacción. Espere ver su mirada despectiva y sus insultos o que se fuera de la habitación con indiferencia pero solo siguió el silencio.

- Ya veo, ahora entiendo – dijo mientras veía mi brazo donde se encontraba mi cicatriz y eso solo logro que me incomodara haciendo que escondiera mi brazo bajo la sabana.

- ¿Qué, no piensas decir algo sobre la pureza de la sangre? – me burle de su falsa calma solo por estar la señorita Poppy presente.

- Señorita Granger no diga eso el señor Malf-

- Espera Poopy – la interrumpió con tacto para luego verme con intensidad poniéndome aun más nerviosa- Si, ahora que lo dices tengo algo que decir: todo eso de la pureza de la sangre es una estupidez, si me lo preguntas, esos comentarios de sangre solo son excusas de personas que sienten envidia del talento ajeno- le mire sorprendida _¿de verdad es el mismo Lucius Malfoy del futuro? y si es así ¿Cómo cambio_ _tanto?- pero tu seguramente desconfías de mí por mi apellido y por lo que te paso por eso no te forzare a que me creas._

Me quede en silencio pensando en sus palabras y si en creerle o no, cuando noto que Lucius no se había ido después de hablar, más bien saco un libro y se sentó en una silla al lado de mi cama, le echo una mirada desconfiada, mirada que el noto.

- ¿Qué? Dije que no te forzaría a creerme, no dije que iba a irme y hacerte un desprecio - me sonroje por haberme precipitado al pensar exactamente eso– además estoy seguro que la señorita Poppy tiene que avisar al Director Dumbledore de que su invitada despertó.

- ¡Ah sí! Él me pidió que le avisara inmediatamente de cualquier cambio de la señorita Granger –miro a Lucius - señor Malfoy ¿No le importa quedarse por un momento a solas con la señorita Granger?

- No se preocupe creo ser capaz de cuidar, y en todo caso vigilar, a la señorita Granger – abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Le fruncí el ceño cuando dijo "vigilar" con burla, me dio la sensación como si estuviera insinuando que no puedo cuidarme sola y mantenerme quieta, como una niña_, definitivamente es el mismo Lucius del futuro o va en camino de serlo._

La señorita Pomfrey asintió y salió de la enfermería para ir a la oficina del director. Paso un momento en el que ninguno hablo, Lucius leyendo y yo intentando olvidarme de su presencia.

- Señorita Granger ¿Dónde conseguiste ese anillo?– me sobresalte por el repentino comentario cuando recordé el anillo en la mesita al lado mi cama, el mismo anillo que el Lucius del futuro me dio.

-¿Por qué es tan importante? Es solo un anillo.

Lucius cerró el libro de golpe asustándome para después verme directo a los ojos con seriedad– ese anillo ha pasado por mi familia por generaciones – abrí la boca sorprendida de que el Lucius adulto me diera un anillo tan valioso – ese anillo es especial porque aparte de pasar por todos mis ancestros y ser único en el mundo, también tiene un hechizo que lo conecta a los Malfoy y ¿Sabes que es lo más raro? – a pesar de ser una pregunta retorica moví negativamente la cabeza - es que le hice un hechizo especial cuando estabas inconsciente y el anillo respondió identificándolo como el original. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo es posible que tengas otro anillo original?

No sabía que decir, podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirle sobre de donde vengo pero no solo es muy pronto para que confié en este chico sino también dudaba que me creyera.

- No te lo puedo decir.

Lucius me observo unos minutos para luego suspirar con resignación.

- Esta bien, por ahora, no insistiré con el tema.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio lo dejaras así sin más?

Lucius abrió el libro buscando la pagina en la que estaba leyendo, al encontrarla subió la mirada y me sonrío misteriosamente – Debes de prestar más atención a mis palabras. Dije que por ahora no insistiría pero tendré mucho tiempo y oportunidades en el futuro para averiguarlo.

Y con eso volvió a su lectura anterior, dejándome con la duda sobre el significado tras sus palabras y con un confuso acelerado palpitar en mi corazón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto? Por cierto si aparecen 10 nuevos reviews les pondré una sorpresa. ;)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 Habilidades especiales

**Hola ¿Cómo están? espero que bien.**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>Y con eso volvió a su lectura anterior, dejándome con la duda sobre el significado tras sus palabras y con un confuso acelerado palpitar en mi corazón.<p>

000000000000

**capitulo 4**

**_~Habilidades especiales~_ **

**Punto de vista de Hermione**

Era de noche cuando el director Dumbledore vino a visitarme, ya Lucius se había ido hacer su deber como prefecto.

- Señorita Granger ¿cierto? – Asentí –Poppy me ha contado que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien solo un poco cansada de estar en la enfermería.

- Si lo comprendo, a nadie le gusta estar encerrado en un lugar aburrido y sin nada que hacer – sonreí con nostalgia, es cierto que es aburrido pero una parte de mi ya esta acostumbrada a ese lugar, desde que entre a Hogwarts no paraban de suceder cosas peligrosas y si no era Harry el que terminaba en la enfermería entonces eran nuestros amigos más cercanos, hasta yo estuve algunas veces en la enfermería ya sea como paciente o visitante– Me presento soy Albus Dumbledore el director de Hogwarts el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

- Mucho gusto soy Hermione Granger aunque creo que eso ya se lo dijeron.

Dumbledore asintió – señorita Granger necesito que me responda algunas preguntas – le di mi aprobación para continuar - ¿De dónde exactamente viene usted?

Suspire pensando si decirle la verdad o no, aunque no exista una Hermione en el futuro, lo cual me da la libertad de decir mi nombre completo, decirle sobre de donde vengo y porque podría ser perjudicial y eso si suponemos que me crea.

- Seria fantástico poder decirle profesor pero aun no estoy muy segura de revelar información de más.

- Entiendo, presentí que no serias tan descuidada por eso traje esto y me diga si tiene algo que ver con usted.

Mire impactada como Dumbledore saco de una bolsa una pequeña esfera de cristal con una neblina azul adentro. Al mostrar la esfera una dulce voz femenina hablo:

**_~La oscuridad domino el futuro_**

**_y para evitarlo "ellos" crearon a un ser nuevo_**

**_ella vendrá al tiempo exacto a cambiarlo utilizando su inteligencia y astucia_**

**_pero eso no será suficiente, necesitara la ayuda del hombre que esconde su corazón_**

**_y con el amor de ambos lograran traer la luz de la esperanza.~_**

Luego apareció una luz dentro de la esfera para darle paso a otra voz, esta vez masculina:

**_~Pero derrotar la oscuridad no será suficiente_**

**_porque la oscuridad es solo la llave para despertar al mal_**

**_una criatura tan temible incluso para los dioses_**

**_y que traerá el final._**

**_Niña que trae esperanza aprende la magia más antigua_**

**_porque en la lucha final uno de los dos está destinado a perecer~_**

Me quede en silencio por un rato intentando entender sobre la nueva información

- Señorita esta esfera…

_**~La niña ya llego **_

_**la esperanza creció**_

_**fortalece tus virtudes **_

_**y gana su corazón~**_

_**~El futuro te espera**_

_**no lo hagas esperar**_

_**porque solo tienes una oportunidad~**_

Después de esa canción interpretada por las dos voces en conjunto la esfera se ilumino mientras me rodeaba el cuello, cuando la luz desapareció y al abrir los ojos vi alrededor de mi cuello un collar, estaba compuesto de una cadena y al final, colgando justo donde esta mi corazón una muy pequeña esfera de cristal, la misma que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en la mano de Dumledore.

- Bien eso no me lo esperaba pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que usted es la chica mencionada en esa profecía – Dumbledore me vio con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿A qué se refiere con que necesito conquistar a alguien? No espera ¿Nuestro amor? ¡Si apenas estoy llegando! ¡¿No pueden darme un respiro?! ¿Y por qué esta sonriendo? – vi como Dumbledore, a pesar de no decir nada, con solo su expresión parecía decir mucho.

- Lo siento señorita Granger solo estoy feliz porque al oír sobre la profecía pensé que tardaría en encontrarla, no que caería justo en Hogwarts; y sobre que usted tiene que encontrar a su destinado solo puedo decirle que será más difícil pero tengo a algunas personas en mente.

- ¿Quienes?

- Dime pequeña ¿Qué piensas sobre la pureza de la sangre? - ignoro mi pregunta para hacerme otra.

- No sé qué tiene eso que ver pero estoy en contra con el racismo que existen entre los "pura sangre" contra los "sangre sucia" – marque con los dedos los estúpidos apodos señalando que es lo que más me desagrada.

- Ya veo, bueno espero que no tengas inconveniente estar con sangre puras ya que los candidatos que tengo en mente son magos nobles.

¿Quiénes podrían ser? A pesar de que estudie sobre la historia y los estudiantes que asistían a Hogwarts en el pasado no los conozco tan a fondo para saber quién de todos podría ser la persona que debo buscar y enamorar._ ¡No pienses en eso! no necesariamente tiene que ser un amor puede ser ¿amistad? Si la amistad también puede considerarse amor._

Le di vueltas a la cabeza sobre ese tema sin estar muy segura de mi afirmación, ya me obligaron a ir al pasado, me dijeron que mi existencia no debería de existir y que obligatoriamente me enfrentare a la "oscuridad" y al "mal" así que muy fácilmente la profecía podría estar hablando sobre un amor de amantes.

- No tengo problemas con los nobles, el problema es si ellos lo tienen o no conmigo -fruncí el ceño - Ahora que sabe que no pertenezco "aquí" ¿Qué hará?

- Si le soy sincero aun no lo sé, hasta hace un momento le estuve dando vueltas a todo sobre la profecía y sobre el misterio de la muchacha durmiente que apareció de repente en Hogwarts – me miro con humor – pero creo que sería conveniente que fuera a clases como estudiante especial.

- ¿Estudiante especial? - resalte las palabras interesada por el nuevo termino.

- Son estudiantes con habilidades especiales y únicas pero son tan inusuales que ese título se quedo en un mito – le di una mirada confundida que el mago capto de inmediato – Hogwarts nunca ha tenido esos estudiantes desde que se creo, le dicen estudiantes porque antes los magos pasaban sus enseñanzas personalmente a cierto número muy limitado de personas, por ejemplo Merlín tuvo dos estudiantes especiales que fueron Nimue y Morgana. Nimue controlaba el agua por lo cual la nombraron La Dama del Lago y Morgana controlaba el arte de la transformación.

- ¿Transformarse puede considerarse una habilidad única?- ladee la cabeza confusa

Dubledore se rio – Ciertamente al nosotros ser magos no es tan sorprendente pero cuando digo que lo controlaba me refería a que se transformaba en cualquier cosa existente a voluntad.

Bien lo admito eso si es asombroso, y raro, inclusive para un mago, pero si eso es así aun hay algo que no entiendo.

- Profesor Dumbledore usted dijo que los estudiantes especiales son tan únicos que ni siquiera en Hogwarts a habido ninguno, ¿Por qué es eso? y ¿Por qué me considera como uno?

- Es cierto que solo se han visto a ese tipo de estudiantes en la era de Merlín y no sé el por qué de esto, lo único que tengo entendido es que todos los que hayan tenido contacto con él o sus discípulos pueden despertar tal habilidad. Usted es un ser creado lo cual ya te hace especial pero si es verdad que naciste para luchar contra poderosos enemigos entonces debieron darte esa habilidad especial solo que esta dormida ahora.

- Pero yo no he tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos y dudo que aun haya alguna persona viva que tenga esa habilidad especial y en eso me incluyo.

Pasó un largo silencio, vi en su expresión que estaba dejando pasar algo por alto pero al no tener idea de que espere a que a que me lo dijera.

- Tal vez si tuviste contacto con uno pero no lo supieras – el único se me ocurre es el sombrero seleccionador, él sabía quién era y fue también el que me envió al pasado pero si es así ¿Qué habilidad especial podría tener?

_-Tal vez el de hablar con los dioses_ - pensé con sarcasmo.

- ¿El sombrero seleccionador puede ser uno de ellos? – le mire con curiosidad, era mejor salir de dudas.

- No que yo sepa. ¿Enserio no se le ocurre nadie más? – negué con la cabeza. Hasta la fecha actual no ha habido ninguno así que los profesores y estudiantes están tachados de la lista, no espera, no necesariamente debe ser un mago, podría ser cualquier criatura, sobre todo si hablamos de una habilidad especial de la cual nadie a oído hablar. Un suspiro me saco de mis pensamiento, al levantar la mirada vi la exprecion seria de Dumbledore- Quien creo que pudieron darte esa habilidad son tus creadores… sus padres.

Abrí mucho los ojos sorprendida al no ver esa opción, pero entonces… **Ellos crearon a un ser nuevo…Tú fuiste creada por ellos…Ellos son los dioses que vigilan y resguardan este mundo…**

Todo cuadra pero… _**¡Además ella es mi hija y confío en que ella te derrotara a toda costa!**_

¿Qué fue esa voz? ¿H-hablaba de mi? No espera para empezar de donde viene ese recuerdo. Estoy segura de que esa voz no la conozco pero también siento que me es familiar de algún lado pero ¿Donde? Presione mis manos en mi cabeza – _duele_.

Sentí a Dumbledore acercándose y hablándome - Señorita Granger por favor no se presione, tómeselo con calma – me dio un vaso de agua.

Bebí toda el agua e hice respiraciones profundas, logrando calmarme pero al hacerlo vi un recuerdo alejándose, uno que no me dio oportunidad de "ver", ocasionando un vacio en mi interior.

- Ya estoy bien, gracias.

El profesor asintió y miro por la ventana – Ya es tarde, tengo que irme a empezar hacer arreglos para su entrada. Señorita Granger le propongo un trato – lo mire atenta – yo le doy mi completa colaboración a cambio de que me cuente lo necesario para ayudarle.

- Suena bien pero a que se refiere con su completa colaboración o, con todo respeto, es una forma de decir que si me rehusó entonces me dejara sola.

- No importa si acepta o no, le seguiré ayudando pero necesito la información para hacerlo, después le diré en lo que estoy pensando.

_Osea que al final le tengo que contar si o si para conseguir su ayuda, lo cual es lo mismo que dije pero de una forma de pensar más suave. Pero soy yo la que decide cuanto le revelo._

- Bien, vengo del futuro y fui enviada al pasado para cumplir una misión que es derrotar a la oscuridad que creo que es Voldemort y al "mal", estudie en Hogwarts hasta sexto grado ya que en mi último año participe en una guerra y… sé donde están los 7 horrocruxes de Voldemort pero necesitaría su ayuda para conseguirlos y destruirlos.

la cara de Dumbeldore se volvió seria al oír sobre los horrocruxes.

- La ayuda a que te refieres es darte permisos y cubrirte ¿verdad? – asentí – esta bien, pero me tienes que contar en qué momento y como lo piensas hacer. En realidad eso va de acuerdo con lo que tengo en mente, y sobre lo que estoy pensando para tu historia inventada. Señorita Granger ¿Qué piensa sobre convertirse en una Dumbledore?

Le mire fijamente, esperando que fuera una broma pero el ver la seriedad en sus ojos me di cuenta de que no estaba jugando.

- U-una Dumbeldore pero de quien...

- Mi tía Honoria estuvo soltera y falleció hace tres años a los cuarenta* sería perfecto para su historia, su padre seria muggle, de esa manera puedes mantener tu apellido, estuviste estudiando en casa y pasando más tiempo con tu padre en el mundo muggle cuando mi tía falleció e ibas a quedarte allá a estudiar en una universidad pero tu padre murió y al ser menor de edad en el mundo muggle no te quedo de otra que ir con un familiar, al ser de mi familia y hacerte un examen pude inscribirte en Hogwarts y ya que eres mi "prima" a nadie le extrañara que pases tiempo conmigo o que te de permisos para ausentarte en clases – me guiño el ojo en lo último.

- En realidad tengo dieciocho.

- Te ves más joven pero aun así tendrás que decir que tienes diecisiete años para que este plan funcione.

- Esta bien, entonces solo falta la selección del sombrero.

- Y el examen – mire sorprendida al director - ¿Qué pensabas que eso del examen iba hacer parte de la farsa? – dijo bromista.

Si lo pensé, aunque no me confundan no era por flojera o molestia contra los exámenes sino porque lo creí innecesario.

- Aunque será en secreto junto con la selección de casa, por cierto tendrás una habitación propia ya que eso te facilitaría tus escapadas y estoy seguro que no querrás a otras personas acechándote con preguntas todo el tiempo.

- ¿En donde dormiría? – pregunte con cautela.

- Sera al lado de las habitaciones de los prefectos* y no te preocupes que tendrás a un prefecto para que te ayude en lo que necesites y será tu guía, también.

- No necesito un guía y es mejor no involucrar a más personas en esto.

- Si eso es lo que quieres entonces tendrás que decírselo tu misma ya que él se ofreció personalmente a ayudarte.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo un mal presentimiento - ¿Quién es el que se ofreció?

- El señor Lucius Malfoy, pensé que te lo había comentado cuando lo vi aquí acompañándote.

Y como si fuera una broma apareció en mi mente su voz: "**Debes de prestar más atención a mis palabras. Dije que por ahora no insistiría pero tendré mucho tiempo en el futuro para averiguarlo"**

- No lo dudo que se prestó a esto voluntariamente cuando vio la mínima oportunidad – susurre con fastidio.

Si en definitiva los dioses que me crearon deben estar burlándose de mí pero es la imagen de un Lucius riéndose al saberse confiado en sus palabras lo que me puso de los nervios, porque si, con él rondándome con la escusa de "ayudarme en lo que necesite" tendrá hasta tiempo de sobra para averiguar todo. Como desearía agarrar el maldito anillo que inicio este problema y tirárselo tan fuerte en la cabezota de Lucius que hasta el adulto pueda sentirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews <span>y lean hasta abajo ;).<span>**

*** No se si la tía de Dumbeldore sea tan joven pero en esta historia ella fue más joven que los padres de Dumbeldore.**

*** Tampoco se si los prefectos tienen habitaciones propias pero lo puse de esa manera para poner la historia interesante.**

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Scully Malfoy: ciertamente en Harry potter, los dioses no pega mucho pero eso depende de como lo veas ya los magos ven a Merlín como nosotros a dios.**

**esdm: la verdad soy de esas que hacen mezclas con las parejas pero me agrada que mi historia pudo llamar tu atención.**

**Ezbhy23, lisicarmela, Janesa: me alivia que les guste espero que mi historia siga atrayendo su interés.**

**Agradezco a todos lo que han comentado, puesto esta historia en favoritos y seguirla. Muy pronto pondré esa sorpresa de las que le hable y espero que les guste, estén atentos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista normal<strong>

- ¡Achuu! alguien debe de estar hablando de mi - un muchacho rubio de pelo largo regresaba a su cuarto de su guardia - _hablando de "alguien" creo que oí su grito desde aquí_ - dio una media sonrisa - _de seguro ya lo sabe._

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto lo último que se oyó fue una varonil risa que parecía retumbar por los pasillos como una sedosa caricia.

En una enfermería Hermione estaba preparándose para dormir cuando sintió un escalofrío que no le auguraba nada bueno.


	5. Chapter 5 Mentiroso

**Hola ¡Feliz año nuevo!** **Espero que la estén pasando bien, y lamento si tarde un poco en subir el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto lo último que se oyó fue una varonil risa que parecía retumbar por los pasillos como una sedosa caricia.<p>

En una enfermería Hermione estaba preparándose para dormir cuando sintió un escalofrío que no le auguraba nada bueno.

**Capitulo 5**

**~_Mentiroso_~**

**Punto de vista de Hermione**

- Y por eso mi prima viene a estudiar a Hogwarts a cursar su último año, por favor trátenla como otra estudiante más e intenten llevarse bien – oí desde afuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor como Dumbl- Albus decía "mi historia". Después de organizar el plan para que nadie sospeche sobre mi pasado, llegamos a algunos términos como que deberíamos tutearnos ahora que somos familia pero para evitar animosidad por parte de los alumnos, el director no puede involucrarse en mis clases o notas.

Ah sí, también está sobre el examen y la selección, bueno en mi examen saque en casi todo sobresaliente a excepción de adivinación y vuelo, lo cual el director ahora mi mentor, me sugirió que tratara de subir mi nivel en esas materias, que aunque no se vean importantes para una batalla pueden salvarme en una crisis pero yo no estaba tan segura, por un lado la adivinación para mí es una farsa, o al menos los magos que dicen ser adivinos, cof cof Sybill Trelawney cof cof, lo son y por otro lado está el vuelo que más que verlo como inútil, es mi miedo a las alturas lo que me para a querer aprender.

¿Mmm? ¿Sobre la selección? Bueno es curioso ahora que lo preguntan, ya que el resultado fue repentina e inesperadamente una broma de mal gusto.

_**- **_Hermione Granger puede hacer el favor de pasar.

Respire hondo y me prepare para pasar por las puertas - _Harry por favor dame parte de tu valor para lo que esta por venir - _Camine con la cabeza levantada y con paso confiado hacia la mesa del frente, donde me esperaban la profesora Mcgonagall y el sombrero seleccionador.

Ya sabia el resultado, ya que la selección la hicimos en secreto pero la respuesta del sombrero era tan inimaginable que el director y yo acordamos en volverlo hacer pero esta vez en frente de todos los presentes como testigos y que no hayan reclamos más adelante. Me senté en la silla y espere a que me pusieran al sombrero seleccionador.

_**C**__**onversación mental**_

_- Oh señorita Hermione, un gusto verla tan pronto, después de la larga charla que tuvimos sobre el futuro, me dio tiempo para buscar la información que me pediste sobre el "mal" – _el sombrero seleccionador me trato con cortesía y amabilidad desde que le conté sobre lo que sabía del futuro y aproveche para pedirle que buscara la información sobre el enemigo al cual me tengo que enfrentar, claro eso fue cuando pensé que no lo volvería a ver sino hasta un tiempo después, antes de que me saliera con tal respuesta en la selección_ – Señorita Hermione será mejor que no se distraiga, aunque tengamos el tiempo de la selección para hablar eso no quiere decir que lo tengamos que perder._

_- Lo siento sombrero, estaba pensando en nuestra última conversación, por favor sigue._

_- El "mal", como se refieren al monstruo destructor tiene otro nombre, Blood Moon. Te explicare por el principio, hace mucho tiempo existió una criatura llamada Azi Dahaka, que en avéstico significa "Gran serpiente", que hacía referencia de un dragón de tres cabezas y seis ojos, era una criatura que podía controlar las tempestades y traer las enfermedades, al ser una criatura a la cual no se le podía matar, fue un héroe quien lo encerró en una montaña pero eso no fue suficiente para controlar a la terca criatura, por eso 500 años después Azi Dahaka se libero de su prisión pero su libertad la obtuvo a cambio de dos de sus cabezas y transformándose en una nueva criatura llamada Blood Moon, que le nombraron así porque revivió en un eclipse lunar roja. Fue una criatura que podía tentar a las personas al mal y podía manipular las emociones negativas como odio, miedo, avaricia, celos, rencor, que fueron los sentimientos que más poder le daban. Un día apareció un guerrero llamado Light, quien peleo con Blood Moon usando magia poderosa como para volver a encerrar a su enemigo, pero lo que no sabía, sino hasta tiempo después, es que __Blood Moon __escapo de su hechizo, dejando que encerrara su cuerpo pero su conciencia aun estaba libre y podía seguir tentando a las personas con susurros. Paso uno cuantos años donde Kyōfu al ganar energía por los sentimientos negativos de las personas pudo crear contratos donde usaba a personas con un alma oscura para que ellos le sirvieran a cambio de riquezas y vida eterna. Así ha sido siempre desde que se hizo más fuerte, y él espera al día en que sus sirvientes puedan recolectar tantas ofrendas para que pueda revivir su cuerpo y volver en su venganza de destruir el mundo._

_- ¿Q- quieres decir qué esa bestia es la que tengo qué enfrentar? ¿Y a qué te refieres con venganza? ¿Y ese tal Light? ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Cuál es la ofrenda que necesita para revivir?_

_- Si, esa es la criatura por la cual fuiste creada para destruir, Blood Moon odia a los dioses ya que ellos fueron los que enviaron a Light a derrotarlo, y porque uno de ellos es el que tenía el poder de crear a una criatura que tenga la posibilidad de derrotarlo__… Sobre Light, él creció, aprendió más sobre la magia y su gran poder lo convirtió en un dios en su hora de muerte, él fue quien te creo y al que creo que deberías llamar padre._

_- P- pero, no entiendo… Y o me dijiste aun que es lo que se necesita para revivir a __Blood Moon._

_-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, solo te diré pequeña que tienes que buscar "Light" y encontraras las respuestas a tus dudas, y en esa será la primera pista que te guiara en tu camino. Suerte en tu destino pequeña Hermione -_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

**Conversación normal**

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se oyeron vítores en la casa de los leones, aplaudían y silbaban con alegría. Fue genial pasar de nuevo por esa sensación de ser querida y aceptada por personas que no conoces pero que se convertirán en tu familia, sobre todo ahora que siento la soledad de estar en un tiempo en el cual no crecí y tensa por una misión que conlleva el futuro del mundo y las vidas de todas las personas en él.

La historia que me conto el sombrero me dejo con la piel de gallina, vamos que hasta ese Blood Moon da más miedo que Voldemort, si esa criatura ya es peligrosa siendo solo un ente intangible como será si despierta todo su poder, y hablando del sombrero ya se está tardando en…

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! ¡RAVENCLAW! ¡Y SLYTHERIN!

Debo admitir que fue hilarante el como todos en el comedor guardaron silencio y vieron pasmados al sombrero, y como el silencio era tan pesado que hasta podrías oír una aguja caer al piso sin problemas, pero también entiendo su sorpresa ya que yo pase por lo mismo la primera vez, y aun ahora me cuesta creer que existiera ese tipo de resultados, aunque estamos hablando de Hogwarts el colegio de todo puede pasar y en cada esquina se descubre algo nuevo.

- ¡HERMIONE GRANGER NO TIENE CLASIFICACIÓN EXACTA, ELLA DEBE SER PARTE DE TODAS LAS CASAS Y APRENDER DE CADA UNA DE ELLAS!

- No tenías que explicar esa parte, ya seré vista como una rareza sin tu ayuda – susurre avergonzada.

- Solo dejo las cosas claras para que después no tengas problemas, Albus también es parte de este plan, ahora le toca a él explicarles la situación – me susurro con humor.

- ¡Alumnos y maestros, Hermione Granger es considerada como estudiante especial, eso significa que ella tienen un habilidad que tiene que despertar! ¡Aun espero que puedan llevarse bien y tener paciencia! – Albus bajo su varita con la cual ampliaba su voz, para luego verme fijamente – Hermione decide con cual casa vas a comer hoy.

Mire a las cuatro casas del comedor y aunque quise con todas mis ganas comer con los Gryffindors no podía al saber que si lo hacía me traería recuerdos de mis viejos amigos y de los días cotidianos que pase con ellos y eso me quitaría las ganas de seguir con esta misión, que no tendría la fuerza para enfrentar a mis enemigos.

- Bien pensado pequeña, ese es un excelente primer paso para ir en la dirección correcta – fue lo último que oí del sombrero antes de que lo pusiera en la silla donde estaba sentada, e ir con toda la seguridad que podía reunir hacia la mesa de los Slytherins.

0000000000000000000000

**Punto de vista normal**

- ¿Puedes creerlo Lucius? ¡Solo mírala! Ahí sentada en nuestra mesa como si nada – Hermione miro disimuladamente al chico de pelo negro y algo robusto que hablaba de con Lucius, en unos cuatro asientos a la izquierda de donde ella estaba sentada- ¿Deberíamos enseñarle su lugar?

_- _¿A caso no saben que los puedo oír desde aquí? - dijo en un susurro molesta, no podía creer que solo haya pasado unos minutos sentada en esa mesa y ya había auras pesadas que la taladraran. Ella miro con interés el como Lucius no usaba sus lentes y tampoco tenia su pelo amarrado.

- Hpm no me interesa los que están en niveles sociales más bajo que yo – Dijo con toda la indiferencia y arrogancia que caracterizaba a los Slytherins.

Hermione, que oía la conversación, miro indignada y de cierta forma decepcionada al que tan solo unos días atrás le había dicho que no era de ese pensar y se dijo interiormente que no volvería a ser engañada por él de nuevo.

- Claro que no, Lucius no se ensuciaría las manos con tan poca cosa como ella – una chica de pelo negro rizado le frunció el ceño al chico robusto para luego voltear a ver a Lucius con una sonrisa sardónica, Hermione tembló al recordar malos recuerdo de una bruja enloquecida – pero podemos darle un recordatorio de donde se está metiendo ¿no?

- Has lo que quieras Bellatrix pero no te excedas, recuerda que aun estamos en el colegio - Lucius suspiro fastidiado para luego poder terminar su comida sin molestias que solo saben perder el tiempo.

- Entonces vamos a morder a la intrusa – Bellatrix sonrió con felicidad y regocijo de poder lastimar a otra mestiza - ¿Te nos unes Cissy?

Una chica rubia que estaba sentada al lado de ella miro con timidez a Lucius. Él le asintió disimuladamente en un gesto que le decía que aceptara y ella sonrojada asintió a su hermana, feliz de hacer algo que pudiera complacer al chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Lucius luego miro a Hermione y movió la boca con sutileza, intentando letrearle unas palabras.

- ¿No das? ¿No per… das? ¿No pierdas? – ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida para luego fruncirle el ceño y voltear a otro lado, molesta con él y confundida por sus contradictorias acciones - _¿Quién se cree él pidiéndome eso cuando hace unos segundos le dio autorización a la loca de Bellatrix para que pudiera hacerme quien sabe qué?_

0000000000000000000000

- Si que tienes valor como para sentarte con los Slytherin, y más con un apellido muggle – Hermione le volteo los ojos a Lucius, ella estaba de camino hacia su primera clase cuando "choco" con él, aunque sería más exacto decir que la intercepto en su camino.

- Tú no me hables - rodeo al chico para seguir su camino hacia su clase y a la vez intentar mantener la distancia del rompecabezas andante y del molesto golpeteo de su propio corazón al estar en su presencia.

- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Se detuvo y volteo a verlo fijamente con irritación – "Hpm no me interesa los que están en niveles sociales más bajo que yo, hagan lo que quieran con ella" – dijo imitando su tono despectivo – todo lo que me dijiste en la enfermería fue solo una mentira ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, lo que te dije era verdad pero una cosa es lo que pienso y otra es demostrarlo-Lucius le dijo con calma al ver en los ojos de la chica molestia y cierto grado de dolor, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo último ya que no entendía porque le lastimaría el que él no se haya involucrado en la discusión de como apalear a la nueva para defenderla... aunque ahora que lo pensaba así, eso sonaba mal y cobarde de su parte -Por si no lo sabías estamos en tiempos donde debes cuidar tus espaldas de las personas que piensan diferente a ti.

Lucius se fue rápido por el pasillo, quería tener un tiempo para pensar y no podía hacerlo con ella al frente y menos con la conclusión de sus propios pensamientos, pero en su apuro no noto la mirada herida y molesta que Hermione le daba, con la creencia de que él se había molestado con ella, lo cual aun la enfurecía y confundía más.

- Claro tu vete ofendido, soy yo quien tiene la estresante misión de salvar al mundo, nada del otro mundo – seguí mi camino enfurruñada sintiéndome molesta y humillada por creer que Lucius sería diferente solo por demostrar momentos racionales - _¿No te habias dicho que no dejarías que él te engañara? ¿Entonces por qué estas triste y con la sensación de traición? eso solo lo sientes cuando alguien te traiciona o lastima. Deja de sentir soledad porque él se fue molesto contigo._

Hermione_ se _masajeo la frente para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba empezando y continuo en su camino completamente metida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Y así llego a su primera clase.

- Señorita Granger llega justo a tiempo, ya íbamos a empezar las clases – asintió distraída al profesor Fliwick antes de sentarse al lado de un ravenclaw.

000000000000000000

- Muy bien pueden irse, no olviden su tarea, ah y señorita Granger ¿Podría quedarse un momento? - el profesor Fliwick se despidió de sus alumnos y espero a que el salón quedara vacío para poder hablar con su alumna.

- ¿De qué me quería hablar profesor?

- Oí del director sobre tu situación, claro no toda la historia, pero lo suficiente como para saber que tienes una misión importante que cumplir.

- ¿Y quería preguntarme algo sobre eso? - dijo distraídamente, ella quería terminar con esto para poder descansar de sus molestos pensamientos sobre Lucius, que aunque no aparecieron desde que comenzó la clase, ahora que no tenia en que distraer su mente, ellos venían sin parar a molestarla.

- No, solo quería decirte que si necesitabas de alguien que te ayude en tu misión, y mientras este a mi alcance, puedes pedirme ayuda sin remordimientos. También que la profesora McGonagall quería hablar contigo, así que cuando puedas pasa por su salón.

La chica asintió para luego irse a su segunda clase, la cual era con la profesora McGonagall, y se pregunto si vería a Lucius ahí.

-_ ¡No! Ya no pensare en eso, t__ermine mi primera clase en el pasado, no, mi primera clase después de un año en busca de los horrocrucex y debería disfrutarla_- y era verdad que para alguien como Hermione que sacrifico tanto, este momento de normalidad era como un bálsamo para su vida, aunque eso no queria decir que se olvidara de su misión, Voldemort o de Blood Moon pero en ese momento solo quería tener un momento de tranquilidad y poder disfrutarla mientras dure - _no me importa si esa tranquilidad sea antes de la tormenta. Eso me recuerda al color de los ojos de Lucius... ¡No otra vez!_

Hermione pensó en muchas palabras malsonantes en contra del causante de sus pensamientos innecesarios y estaba tan centrada en eso que no vio al chico que venía distraído y en dirección contraria, ocasionando que inevitablemente chocaran.

- Lo siento, estaba distraída y… ¿Harry?

- No te preocupes, yo también iba distraído, por cierto mi nombre es James Potter – el chico de once años le sonrió a la chica de forma amigable para luego levantar las cejas al ver mejor su cara – Tu eres la chica que no tuvo clasificación para las casas ¿verdad?

Asintió aun en shock por el parecido que tenia James con su futuro hijo a su edad.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Es asombroso que te sentaras con los Slytherin! Bueno eres parte Grynffidor así que es normal que tengas valor pero wuau – James empezó a mover las manos de un lado a otro emocionado - ¿Y cómo es comer con esas víboras? No espera, que pregunta la mía, es obvio que nada agradable. Ya te encontraste con Quejicus, es un niño molesto y…

- ¡Alto! Hablas mucho – la futura salvadora del mundo ya estaba empezando a sentir una pulsación en la cabeza, que no seria extraño que se transformara en jaqueca – No conozco a nadie llamado Quejicus, primero porque apenas estoy empezando a conocer a los Slytherin y segundo porque dudo mucho que alguien tenga por nombre Quejicus – ella ya sabía que ese era el sobrenombre que los merodeadores le pusieron a Severus Snape pero siempre lo tomo como algo infantil y si ya la habían obligado a cmplir esta misión entonces también quería arreglar los rencores que tienen James, Sirius y Severus.

- Es la forma en que los merodeadores le llaman a Severus , el Slytherin más llorón y quejicus de la historia – levanto la barbilla con arrogancia.

-Eso no está bien, nadie debe ponerle nombres despectivos a otras personas, sobretodo porque eso no es diferente a lo que hacen los mortifagos y Voldemort – la chica intento hacerle entender al niño, usando la voz mandona y regañona, que tanto han odiado Harry y Ron.

James se encogió de hombros y tembló al oír el nombre del hombre más temido del momento.

- ¡James! ¡Por fin te encuentro, ya va a empezar nuestra próxima clase! – Un pequeño niño de pelo negro y ojos grises se acerco a James y agarrarle el brazo para moverlo hacia el pasillo donde seria su próxima clase -¿Hmm? - Luego fue que noto la presencia de Hermione y soltando a su amigo, presto toda su atención a la chica y se puso en modo "seductor", que a su edad solo le salía a modo "niño tierno"- Oh pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Sirius Black y estoy a sus servicios.

Hermione puso su mano en su boca para ocultar la sonrisa que se le escapo al ver la lindura que era Sirius de niño, y galán. En su tiempo Remus le había contado de la famosa coquetería de Sirius en su juventud, solo que no se notaba por su experiencia en Azkaban y lo de los Potters, pero era la primera vez que ella lo veía en persona y en una carita tan infantil, solo lograba enternecerle el corazón.

- Es un gusto, soy Hermione Granger.

- ¿Y qué hizo mi amigo como para tener a tal belleza a mitad del pasillo?

- En realidad me regañaba por haberle puesto "quejicus" a la serpiente narizona– James le dio una media sonrisa a Sirius.

- Por eso y por buscar una manera de poner nuevos sobrenombres. Solo lograras que los rencores crezcan sin mencionar que es grosero.

- Oye Sirius, sabes que, hace un momento Hermione dijo el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado y sin titubeos – James volteo a hablarle a Sirius, mientras ignoraba las palabras de la chica.

Sirirus silbo impresionado – señorita Hermione, sí que eres atrevida.

- El miedo al nombre solo realza el miedo al hombre y les estoy hablando de otra cosa.

- Oh es cierto, James vamos tarde a clases, vamos. Adiós milady, espero que la próxima vez te sientes con los Gryffindors.

Ambos niños se fueron corriendo hasta perderse entre los pasillos, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la chica y una vena palpitante en su frente - _Para ser unos coquetos, ambos son muy ignorantes de lo que le molesta a una chica._

- Pfft veo que ahora eres una asaltacunas ¿Eh señorita Granger? – Hermione dio un pequeño brinco del susto por la nueva voz pero al recuperar la compostura vio que era el molesto de Lucius.

- ¿Qué quieres? Pense que estabas molesto por lo que paso antes.

- No estaba molesto, solo recordé que tenia cosas que hacer. Iba a mi otra clase pero al ver tan divertido show no pude resistirme a echar un vistazo - dijo burlonamente.

-Dirás a espiar y porque te interesa lo que haga o con qui-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Lucius la empujo hacia una pared e inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-qué haces?

- Si no mantienes la boca cerrada, te la cerrare yo – Lucius gruño con impaciencia. Hermione no entendía lo que le había picado ahora al mago como para que actuara de forma tan tensa pero gracias al acercamiento, pudo admirar de cerca sus ojos, que como había pensado, le recordaban a una tormenta.

_- ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? – _se sonrojo, esperando que la oscuridad oculte su vergüenza.

En eso se da cuenta de que Lucius la arrincono en una zona de la pared donde es más oscura y poco visible, lo que lograba ponerla más nerviosa de por si. Estaba pensando en varias maneras de sacarse al chico de encima cuando escucho ruidos de pasos y voces, acercándose.

- ¿Estás seguro que la viste aquí?

- Si, estaba con dos mocosos Gryffindors.

- B-bella ¿P –por qué no mejor lo dejamos por hoy?

- ¡No! Ella no puede escapar de que la castigue – Bellatrix se oía muy molesta. Lucius que mantenía la mirada fija en el lugar de donde venia la voz de los slytherins, le comunico a Hermione través de gestos de que se quedara callada y quieta.

- No me quedare quieta, suéltame.

- No - dijo firme.

- No le tengo miedo a esa bruja y a su sequito, así que hazte a un lado - Hermione forcejeo con Lucius para salir de entre sus brazos y plantarle cara a la arpía que en un futuro le dejo la cicatriz, la misma que en ese momento le empezaba a arder, como si supiera que la causante estuviera a unos pocos metros.

- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas por un momento?

- Porque aunque no la enfrente hoy, ella vendrá por mi en otro momento.

- ¿Conoces a Bellatrix de algún lado? Hablas como si ya hubieras tenido un enfrentamiento con ella - Lucius la miro, dudoso de sus propias palabras, ya que basándose por su actitud, Bellatrix no conoce a Hermione - _¿Sera esto parte del misterioso secreto que rodea a esta chica?_

Hermione, por otro lado, miro asustada a Lucius, regañándose por no cuidar más sus palabras, aunque quien puede culparla cuando tenia a la arpía que tanto odiaba ahí mismo más joven e inexperta y lo mejor, buscaba pelea.

- Bella creo que oí voces por allá.

Los pasos de los Slythrins se acercaban hacia ellos. Lucius saco rápidamente su varita y conjuro dos pájaros que revolotearon, alejándose. Hermione vio extrañada pero luego, al entender lo que se proponía hacer, empujo molesta el brazo que la retenía y camino hacia Bellatrix, quería terminar con la situación de una vez por todas, ya que tenia suficientes problemas con su propia misión como para tener a Bellatrix siguiéndola a todas partes por una oportunidad de atacar.

Pero no pudo dar dos pasos cuando la mano de Lucius le agarro del hombro y la forzó a volver a la pared.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que salgas librado de esto, y si no me sueltas te juro que voy a gritar y...

No pudo terminar su amenaza porque Lucius, en un intento de salvarlos a ambos, pego sus labios contra los de ella, y como dice el dicho; situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. En cambio, Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedo paralizada en su lugar cuando sintió sus labios en los de ellas, si antes se quejaba detener sus pensamientos llenos de Lucius ahora, que tenia la mente en blanco, quería desesperadamente esos pensamientos y hacer algo gritar, golpear, empujar o lo que sea que evite la electricidad que recorría por sus venas.

-¡Estúpido, solo son pájaros! - Bellatrix golpeo a su compañero de casa, fastidiada con la estupideces de la cual era rodeada, sin notar a los dos magos ocultos entre las sombras.

- L- lo siento.

- B -bella ¿P -por qué no mejor esperamos otro momento para actuar...? - Narcissa fue bajando su tono de voz y miraba a su hermana nerviosa de que sus palabras ocasionaran enfurecerla más de lo que ya estaba.

Bellatrix volteo a ver a su hermana pero en vez de gritarle como se esperaba, solo la miro fijamente para luego sonreírle con calma - Esta bien Cissy, volvamos.

Ambos Slytherin vieron asombrados de que la chica se lo tomara con tanta calma y desistiera fácilmente su objetivo, más conociendo el desagrado de Bellatrix Black en contra todo lo que no tenga que ver con la sangre pura o lo que no sea parte del ideal de los nobles.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Bella? - Narcissa vio a su hermana preocupada.

- Claro que si, solo acepte que tal vez este no es el momento de actuar, será en otra oportunidad.

La Black oscura se fue por el pasillo en dirección hacia la clase, Narcissa y el chico de Slytherins se miraron dudosos para luego seguir apresurados a Bellatrix.

Lucius se separo de Hermione después de asegurarse de que estaban a salvo y volteo a ver a la chica que en ese momento pasaba por un tipo de shock - Bueno nos libramos de un desastre.

Hermione despertó de su trance para ver a Lucius y impactada - Tu me besaste ¡Simplemente me besaste!

- Si lo hice, pero era para tranquilizarte, no se de donde conoces a Bellatrix o si es que la conoces pero si hubieras aceptado su desafío hubieras salido igual de perjudicada, seas o no pariente del director.

- No puedes besar a las personas cuando tu quieras, piensa un poco en lo que piensan los demás.

- Pensé en ayudarte, deberías dejar de ser tan engreída de que hubieras salido bien parada en un enfrentamiento contra Belatrix Black - Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero no pudo decir nada ya que si lo pensaba bien lo que decía Lucius era verdad, aunque hubiera ganado la batalla contra la bruja aun así tendría que enfrentarse a las reglas del colegio y seria castigada por quebrantarlas. Bajo la mirada arrepentida por su forma de actuar, quería lazarse a la bruja y vengarse por algo que en ese tiempo aun no había pasado, usándolo como excusa.

- Lo siento. Ella me recuerda a alguien que me hizo esta cicatriz - se apretó el brazo en donde estaba la cicatriz, latiéndole.

Viendo el arrepentimiento y la depresión de la chica, seguramente por rememorar malos recuerdos, hizo que se sintiera mal, así que usando su astucia, la agarro del brazo en donde le había visto una vez la cicatriz y le dio un beso, mientras sus ojos veían fijamente a los de Hermione, como si le estuviera diciendo con la mirada que no se perdiera de ese momento.

- Esta cicatriz es muy hermosa, refleja una parte de tu pasado y cada vez que la vea la atesorare - Lucius le dio una media sonrisa - como también atesorare el sabor de tus labios.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, esas palabras tocaron una parte de su alma y, junto con un fuerte sonrojo, sintió que no le importaba si esas palabras fueran una mentira, las guardaría en su corazón por el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews, please.<strong>

**# Asaltacunas es una persona que sale o se interesa románticamente en alguien menor que él/ella.**

**Bueno aunque no hayan puesto nuevos reviews para dejar una nota de respuesta, aun así pondré algo llamado nota información, que es como un espacio para poner algo que crea que puede parecerles útil o interesante.**

**Nota Información:**

**# En esta historia algunos dioses fueron en un principio mortales, como el caballero Light, él era un famoso e importante mago que gracias a su ayuda y poder se convirtió en un ente superior. Más adelante se sabrá más de él y su relación con Hermione.**

**# El sombrero seleccionador, en esta historia, también esta relacionado estrechamente con los dioses y tiene su propia historia detrás. Él trata a Hermione como una niña, porque a pesar de esta ser la primera dimensión/tiempo en el que ella esta presente hay una semejanza entre ambos, lo que crea un lazo especial de hermandad.**

**# En algunas partes leí que las clases de vuelo y adivinación son opcionales, pero cuando Dumbledore le hizo el examen a Hermione también evaluó esas materias, y es porque ella al ser "alguien especial" y ser un ser creado para salvar al mundo, debe aprender a defenderse para cada situación. Hermione tendrá que aprender a desenvolverse en esas materias que más dificultades le dan, ya que las va a necesitar más adelante.**

**# En la historia original Bellatrix es mayor que Lucius, así que para 1972 ella ya se había graduado pero en esta historia la necesito en el mismo año que los protagonistas, ya que ella es la clave de la trama de la historia.**

**# Igualmente en el año 1972, en la historia original, Lucius y Narcissa se casan alrededor de ese año pero en esta historia no estarán casados, así que no lo vean como Hermione = la amante.**


	6. Chapter 6 Así es como se crea

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza del capitulo, fue más por tanta revisión que por otra cosa, y sin más les dejo leer. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Y como si fuera por arte de magia, esas palabras tocaron una parte de su alma y, junto con un fuerte sonrojo, sintió que no le importaba si esas palabras fueran una mentira, las guardaría en su corazón por el resto de su vida.<p>

000000000000000

**Capitulo 6**

_**~Así es como se crea una efímera tregua~**_

**Punto de vista normal**

- Pfft – Lucius rio con humor al ver la cara distraída de Hermione. La bruja al oír su risa salió de sus pensamientos profundos y como si fuera una aguja pinchando un globo, despertó de su mundo feliz.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Hermione frunció el ceño al ver que no dejaba de reír.

Lucius después de reírse, agarro aire y con un suspiro de alivio miro a Hermione, lo cual fue mala idea porque le hacía querer reír de nuevo y le saco una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su expresión – solo te veías graciosa cuando te dije que atesoraría tus labios. Debiste de ver tu cara, casi le ganas a un tomate.

- ¿Todo lo que dijiste fue una broma? – Lucius dejo de reír y abrió la boca para defenderse pero Hermione estaba tan molesta y humillada que no quiso oír lo que tenía que decir – Lo sabía, no debí de confiar en ti.

Hermione dio media vuelta y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se fue - _¿Por qué pensé por un segundo que el Lucius joven era diferente al adulto? Como dijo Harry una vez; Slytherin es y Slytherin será por siempre._

Pero aun con todo y eso, se sentía decepcionada de que todo haya sido una broma, en lo más hondo de su ser quería creer que el Lucius de este tiempo está en una etapa donde aun no está contaminado por la discriminativo y codicia, sin hablar de lo arrogante.

Ella pisaba fuerte, molesta al darse cuenta de que no solo fue humillada el primer día, sino que también perdió su segunda clase. Conocía lo bastante bien a la profesora Mcgonagall como para saber que no aceptaría retrasos de su parte, aunque este sea su primer día. Así que espero a que la hora se terminara para poder hablar personalmente con ella y con eso en mente, aprovecho el tiempo libre y fue al lugar donde más calma le daba, y por si pensaron que era la biblioteca pues están muy equivocados.

Hermione amaba la biblioteca pero solo había un lugar que le daba una paz en todo Hogwarts y ese es el Lago Negro, o más preciso, el árbol que da vista al Lago Negro. Ese árbol es especial ya que tiene su propia historia de cómo nunca muere. Dicen que el árbol fue encantado por un mago poderoso mucho antes de que existiera Hogwarts, y desde entonces ha estado vivo y floreado, esperando a que alguien libere el espíritu que por siglos ha estado encerrado dentro de su corteza.

Ahí siempre iba cuando quería leer un libro, ya que a diferencia de la biblioteca, en ese árbol había una vista hermosa al Lago Negro, le daban un toque misterioso a la ya de por sí mágica escuela, y descubrió que nadie a excepción de Luna y ella tenían curiosidad o apego al árbol, como si este fuera invisible a los demás y por eso mantuvo en secreto a sus amigos sobre su verdadero lugar favorito.

Solo hubo una persona, aparte de Luna, que lo descubrió. Viktor Krum había estado en su entrenamiento diario para el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando vio como la chica de la cual se intereso estaba sentada contra el árbol y un libro entre las piernas, pero lo que le atrajo de esa escena fue la paz que desprendía, casi como una ninfa del bosque que se detuvo en ese momento a mostrar su belleza al resto.

Claro, eso no lo sabía Hermione, ella sigue ignorante del cómo afecta a otras personas o de su atractivo. Como también era inconsciente del sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en su corazón por cierto arrogante chico rubio.

000000000000000000000000

Hermione se estiro al levantarse de su pequeño descanso. Había pasado media hora en donde pudo, con calma, pensar en que hacer de ahora en adelante. Es verdad que Lucius le estaba afectando de una manera extraña, cerca de él sentía que podía superar cualquier problema, que no estaba sola, pero eran pensamientos que debía de olvidar. Tenía una misión que cumplir y Lucius no le arruinaría su futuro, no de nuevo.

También pensó en qué hacer con Bellatrix, ella la buscaba para, según ella, ponerla en su lugar y no podía permitir que un desliz como ser atrapada en una pelea sin sentido le cueste el futuro que tiene que construir, el futuro que ella misma quiere darle a las personas que ama. Así que llego a la conclusión de que no buscaría a Bellatrix, si ella quería pelea, la tendría pero seria a su manera.

- Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que ir a hablar con Mcgonagall – susurro.

Iba tarareando una tonada suave mientras iba al despacho de la profesora. Al llegar toco la puerta y al escuchar el permiso de entrar, paso.

Tenía tantas cosas que hablar con su profesora favorita, volver a construir una relación similar con la de su tiempo pero todas las ideas para ganar su confianza quedaron en un apartado rincón de su cabeza al ver quien estaba en el despacho aparte de Mcgonagall.

- Oh señorita Granger, es bueno verla, estaba preocupada por usted después de que Lucius me dijo lo que paso – Mcgonagall se acerco preocupada a su alumna para ver si había tenido problemas en su camino a su despacho pero Hermione no estaba prestando atención a nada más que a Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón leyendo un libro. Tenía de nuevo el pelo agarrando en una cola de lado y los lentes puestos.

- ¿Lucius? – pregunto al notar que su profesora no utilizo ningún apelativo al referirse al chico.

- Si, Lucius me conto el por qué ustedes no pudieron venir a mí clase y hasta hace rato él estaba dando vueltas por todos lados al ver que usted no aparecía – la profesora Mcgonagall sonrió sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería su alumna.

- ¿Lucius? – dijo de nuevo en shock pensando que ni siquiera ella pudo tutear a su profesora favorita.

- Ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes – Lucius sonrió mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Aunque pareciera que el libro en sus manos le pareciera más interesante la verdad era que escuchaba con atención la conversación y gracias a eso, pudo notar la incomodes de la bruja joven.

Mcgonagall al ver la tensión que crecía entre ellos intento poner más cómoda la situación.

- Bueno, señorita Granger, quería hablar contigo sobre lo de tu situación.

- ¿No deberíamos tener esa charla en privado profesora? – dijo Hermione mirando a Lucius con molestia y depresión al oír cómo su profesora le decía "señorita" a ella.

- Oh no se preocupe, Lucius sabe de toda su situación – dijo con calma sin ver la reacción de la chica.

- ¿A qué se refiere con **toda** la situación? – dijo con precaución.

Pero no fue Mcgonagall quien le respondió sino Lucius que cerró su libro de golpe y miro a la chica con altanería – Pues **señorita** Granger, se refiere a que ya sé que vienes del futuro en una misión de salvar al mundo. También que eres una criatura creada por unos seres llamados "dioses".

Hermione se paralizo de miedo al saber que si el Slytherin sabía sobre su secreto entonces pronto todos en esa casa también lo sabrían y si eso pasa ya podía despedirse de su misión, ya que al final del día Voldemort sabría quien era ella y la eliminaría al considerarla una amenaza.

- ¿Señorita Granger está bien? Se ve pálida – la profesora se acerco preocupada porque su alumna colapsara de un momento a otro.

Lucius que también estaba preocupado, aunque no lo aparento tanto en su cara, se acerco y cargo a la chica antes de que se derrumbara y la recostó en el sillón donde momentos antes estaba sentado. La profesora le dijo a Lucius que iría por una poción calmante y se fue dejando a los chicos solos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Lucius puso su mano en su mejilla para llamar su atención.

Hermione estaba consciente por poco, pudo jurar que en el momento de saber que su secreto fue revelado, que había visto a todos sus amigos en el futuro sufriendo por ese simple error. No sabía que le habían dado a la profesora Mcgonagall como para poder confiar a ese grado en Lucius Malfoy ¡Por Merlin! Si hasta pensarlo se le parecía absurda la idea de que Lucius y Mcgonagall sean amigos.

- Estoy bien – le manoteo la mano que la tocaba - ¿Qué le diste a la profesora como para ser tan cercanos?

Lucius que vio que Hermione estaba bien, y que solo fue el shock del momento, sonrió con burla al pensar en la conclusión en la que había llegado la paranoica bruja – No le di nada, nuestra amistad está basada en confianza y largas horas de charla e intercambios de conocimientos, **señorita Granger**.

Al oír la burla en las últimas palabras la hizo enfurecer más, obviamente su descontento por ser tratada menos especial que Lucius había sido notado y ahora usado en su contra.

- No te creo, para ser amigos se necesita conocer bien al otro y como se que solo la estas usado para tus fines malévolos, no sabes nada de ella – Hermione sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero no podía dejar pasar por alto algo así, su orgullo no se lo permitía – Como ¿Cuál es su color favorito? O ¿Su libro favorito? o ¿Cuál es su segundo nombre? Deja de fingir que te llevas bien con la profesora Mcgonagall.

Lucius suspiro cansado y palmeo la cabeza de la chica, como si quisiera consolar a un niño que estaba equivocado – veamos ¿Su color favorito? el verde, el libro que más le gusta es Hogwarts; una historia y ¿Su segundo nombre? Mmm, Isobel.

Hermione abrió la boca impresionada por que haya respondido con tanta seguridad. Ella sabía algunas cosas de la profesora, por eso sabia que sus respuestas eran correctas pero no sabía que Mcgonagall tenía como libro favorito Hogwarts, una historia.

Lucius al ver la graciosa cara de la bruja se rio de nuevo y miro a la chica con humor – ¿De verdad pensabas que hechizaba a una profesora que además de saber defenderse tiene una gran inteligencia y control de su magia?

Lucius volvió a reír. Diciéndolo así, hizo a Hermione sentirse tonta y no le quedo de otra que aceptar la derrota.

- Sabes, cuando te dije que tarde o temprano descubriría tu secreto no pensé que sería tan rápido. Tienes que ser menos llamativa o todo Hogwarts sabrá toda tu historia en poco tiempo.

- ¿Tu no piensas divulgarlo?

Lucius se quedo callado poniendo de nervios a la chica y cuando vio que ya la había torturado lo suficiente se burlo dando a entender que solo le tomaba el pelo.

- No diré tu secreto, te lo prometo – puso su mano en su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo se qué debo de confiar en ti? – la bruja frunció el ceño ya que no importaba cuantas promesas le haga, siempre existiría una espina de la duda.

- Porque te lo prometí y cuando un Malfoy promete lo cumple, además…

Lucius tomo la mano de Hermione y le dio un beso de forma caballerosa.

- … No sé cómo soy en el futuro pero el yo de ahora te lo dirá con toda sinceridad, yo no miento ni mentí, **en nada.**

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en su mano y un rubor que empezaba a florecer en su cara y se preguntaba lo que le pasaba con Lucius que siempre la hacía sentir rara. Tal vez sea porque él, a veces, se comportaba como un príncipe encantador, algo que ella sabía que no era así, o tal vez sea porque ha pasado muchas tensiones en poco tiempo y su mente se la esté pagando por eso. Aunque, pensó, si aunque fuera verdad que sea un príncipe, ella no era una niña ingenua e ignorante como para caer tan bajo en sus fantasías.

Otra cosa que noto fue que Lucius resalto sus últimas dos palabras y solo le pudo dar a entender que se refería a lo que paso en el pasillo hace media hora y se pregunto si podía confiar esta vez en sus palabras, confiar en que no vaya a reírse o burlarse de ella por ingenua o a despreciarla como hacía en el futuro, pero aun con todas sus dudas no tenía más opción que darle el voto de confianza ya que su más grande y delicado secreto estaba en las manos de ese rubio insoportable y si no cooperaban entre ellos y ella termina por hundirse, entonces, por Merlin juraba, que lo hundiría con ella.

- Entonces, me disculpo por haberte atacado a cada momento – Hermione le dio su mano en tregua.

- No importa – Lucius le dio un guiño, aceptando su mano y con ella el pacto de paz – y ya que estamos con las disculpas. Me disculpo por darte tu primer beso tan rudamente.

A Hermione le tembló un ojo por la desfachatez de disculparse por la forma en que la beso y no por el beso en sí.

- No fue mi primer beso, así que no importa – gruño entre dientes. Vio por un segundo, como Lucius frunció el ceño pero desapareció tan rápido y fue remplazado por una sonrisa socarrona, que no estaba muy segura de haberlo visto de verdad.

- ¿En serio? Discúlpame entonces, fue un error mío pensé que eras pura – Lucius hizo sus manos puños y con toda arrogancia se burlo de la bruja que se molesto por su muy evidente y e irrazonable ataque.

- ¿Esa fue una disculpa? Creo que encontré algo que poner a la lista de lo que los Slytherin **no** saben hacer – ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, para después darse la espalda e ignorarse por completo, así fue como los encontró la profesora Mcgonagall que había pensado que al dejarlos solos por un rato, podrían arreglar la tensión y no empeorarla, como ahora.

Tal vez ellos puedan tratarse cordialmente algún día y hasta puedan apreciarse de verdad pero para eso falta mucho tiempo y muchas personas que intervengan en su relación.

000000000000000000000

**En otro lado, en un lugar desconocido**

- ¿Estás segura que la nombraron "estudiante especial"? – dijo una voz lúgubre.

- Si, ella pertenece a las cuatro casas – una voz femenina se hizo presente.

- Ella necesitara encontrar al chico que la ayudará en su batalla, debo de impedir que eso sueda – la oscura voz susurro distraidamente, sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica arrodillada en frente de él.

- Mi señor, sobre mi pago…

La voz dejo de divagar y presto atención a su súbdita.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de servirme?

La chica sonrió para luego pensar bien su deseo.

- Lucius – dijo después de un rato – quiero a Lucius Malfoy para mí y el poder de eliminar a mis enemigos.

Los ojos de la criatura oscura brillaron con astucia para luego asentir – lo tendrás, solo si consigues más sirvientes para mí y vigilar a la chica elegida.

La chica sonrió complacida y pego su cabeza en el suelo - ¡Lo hare, juro que lo llevare a la cima, mi señor!

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto, dejen reviews, please.<strong>

**La verdad me costo un poco este capitulo, ya que trato de mejorar mi escritura y bueno se me hizo un poco difícil esta vez.**

**Nota: *Isobel, el segundo nombre de Minerva lo saque del nombre de su madre, pero aunque no sea su segundo nombre le pega ¿No? Minerva Isobel McGonagall.**

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**- Kharlasevsnape:** hola, gracias por dejar un comentario, aunque no lo crean eso me anima bastante. Espero que la trama siga encantándote y espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones sobre esta historia.


End file.
